Kitten Smitten
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Co-written by theblindwriter95. While attempting to run away from Nell's wedding, Elena finds a baby kitten, naming it Snow White because of its fur. Unfortunately, she's unaware that a certain king of Enchancia is allergic to her beloved kitty.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on kitty! You go in next!" Elena shouted, trying to stash away her favorite toy in a bag of clothes and packages of food.

"Kitty can't come, Elena," Gabby explained with a soft smile before seeing Elena's lip quiver. "I'm sorry, Elena, but Mommy may need him."

Elena shook her head. "Gabby, after today Mommy won't be Mommy no more. No hugs at night-night time, no nothing! She'll just be a wife!"

"But we get a new daddy," Gabby tried to comfort her.

Elena managed a smile. She knew Bobby Lee was a lot nicer than Jimmy. She didn't remember much about the man who had kidnapped her when she was born, but she knew Bobby Lee had rescued her, and Nell told her about how she, Sabrina, and Madeline escaped after Jimmy had kidnapped them.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Nell came out to them. "Ready, girls? Today's the big day!" She tried to hug Elena, but the little girl backed away. "Elena, I know what you're thinking, and let me just stop you right there. Yes, it's true that Bobby Lee and I are getting married, but that won't change anything between the three of us. I'm always going to be your mama, and we'll still do the things we've always done: hugs at bedtime, songs and stories, all of it! We might even let Bobby Lee tell you some new stories that you'll like as much as mine!" Gabby smiled at the idea, but Elena looked doubtful. "Just give it a chance. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see," Nell promised.

"Okay, Mama," Elena said at last, and she followed her mother and sister inside. But Elena couldn't be fine. She just wanted it to be her, Gabby, and Nell like it always was.

"Elena what are you doing?" Gabby asked with a gasp.

"Running away. I'll see you across the street or somewhere. Don't know too good," Elena muttered but she knew her autism and what it was trying to say.

It told her to run and never come back.

"Elena, wait!" Gabby yelled, catching up to her sister.

"What?" Elena asked before seeing her sister stop in her tracks. "Gabby?"

Elena had only gone a few feet when she heard a sound coming from a nearby bush. She looked down and saw a small white kitten. "Kitty!"

Gabby came up to her. "What's that, Elena?"

Elena gently picked up the animal that had emerged from the bush. "Kitty!"

"You found a kitty! Does this mean you won't run away now?" Gabby asked, hopeful.

"I can't run away now!" Elena declared. "Snow White kitty needs me!"

Gabby smiled. Snow White was a fitting name for the kitten, because of its white fur. Snow White was also a favorite princess of her and Elena's. It was also nice that Elena had decided to stay and take care of it. "Let's take Snow White inside," Gabby suggested.

"Yeah!" Elena cheered, and the girls and their new friend walked back to the castle.

"There you girls are!" Nell chuckled as Snow White made a sound. "Elena, I know that you love animals, but it's not time for you to be a kitty."

"No, Mommy, we found a kitty outside!" Gabby explained with a giggle.

"What do you mean no time for kitties? It's always time for kitties!" Elena giggled as she carried Snow White toward the castle.

Nell smiled. Elena loved all animals, and she knew that kitties were no exception. However, she also knew it was almost time for her and Bobby Lee to get married. She didn't want to be late for her own wedding! "Maybe so, sweetie, but for now, let's take your little friend to the stables. After the wedding, we'll decide on what to do with her."

Elena frowned at the idea but obeyed, not wanting to cause a meltdown on her mother's wedding.

===

"Robert Lee Johnson, do you take Helen Genevieve O'Malley to be your lawful wedded wife? To cherish and hold until death do you part?" Roland asked, being the priest for the wedding and the one to give Nell away as Elena and Gabby looked confused.

They had been good flower girls though standing for so long while hearing the names Helen and Robert confused them both.

Elena and Gabby ended up having fun, despite what they'd thought earlier. Bobby Lee even danced with them after he and Nell had their first dance as husband and wife. After the wedding, where he gave them each a second piece of cake for being such sweet little flower girls, they settled into their beds. Nell was worried at first, since the girls might be too high on sugar after so much cake, but she didn't have to worry; Elena and Gabby had danced the night away with everyone, and gotten it out of their systems fairly quickly. As they settled into their beds, Bobby Lee picked up a book and started reading one of their favorite fairy tales. Even Elena liked hearing her new daddy's voice as he told them a story. However, as Gabby paid close attention, Elena was only half listening. Her mind wandered back to the kitty she had found. She didn't want to be separated from Snow White anymore.

The next morning, Elena went to the stables and found Snow White playing in the straw. "Morning, Snow White!" she smiled as she stroked her, "I take you inside so you're not cold here." She gathered the kitten up in her arms.

Snow White purred into Elena's arms as the little girl bowed, seeing her new daddy practice early with another young man.

She knew that he had his guard work to do but Elena wondered if he could help her.

"Mr. Bobby Lee! Mr. Bobby Lee!" Elena yelled, carefully running up to him.

"Elena, honey, we agreed to you calling me Daddy now," Bobby Lee reminded her with a small laugh.

"Sorry, Daddy," Elena said softly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart; I know it's going to take some getting used to," Bobby Lee smiled. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can I help you guard?" Elena asked.

"That's okay, honey; I've got everything under control here," Bobby Lee smiled. He noticed the kitten in Elena's arms. "Why don't you take your little friend and go play somewhere? I'll be with you as soon as I'm done here."

"Okay! Let's go, Snow White!" Elena cheered.

"Have fun, you two," Bobby Lee waved after them.

When they were near the castle, Snow White started to meow, making Elena confused.

What could a kitty like her have? Furthermore, what could a kitty eat?

Elena tiptoed into the kitchen with Snow White, being careful not to let anyone see her. Fortunately, the people she saw were all too busy to notice her. She got a little cup of milk and set it on the floor in front of the little kitten. She smiled as Snow White lapped it up. When she was finished, Snow White purred and rubbed against her. Elena looked around, and she found a bowl of cut-up chicken, which was probably going to be used for dinner. She took a few small pieces and offered them to her new friend. To her delight, the kitten gobbled them up. When she was done eating, Snow White opened her tiny jaws in an enormous yawn.

"You need a nap?" Elena asked. She smiled as Snow White rubbed against her. "Okay, let's go to my room and we'll take a nap."

Elena managed to smuggle Snow White to her room, and she curled up on her bed with the kitten close to her. "Night-night, Snow White," Elena whispered as Snow White curled up in a ball and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: The song used in this chapter is not mine; it belongs to its original artist.**

Elena watched Snow White sleeping for a few minutes, then put her own kitty toy next to her to keep her company. "Now I let sleeping kitties lie," she murmured, intentionally misquoting something Nell said when she wanted her and Gabby to let someone have some space.

She had just walked up to the door when she saw Gabby. "How's Snow White?" she asked.

"Taking a nap," Elena pointed at the kitten, who was curled up on the bed. "Kitty's with her."

Gabby smiled as she looked at the kitten. "Night-night, Snow White," she smiled, blowing a kiss to her, just like Nell did when she put them to bed.

"You think I do Mommy good?" Elena asked Gabby as they left her room.

"Well you fed her, let her drink, let her take a nap and gave her a kiss night-night, so yes you're like Mommy," Gabby muttered, not sure what a kitten really did.

"I assure you that we'll find who's responsible for all this, Queen Miranda, and your husband's allergies," a familiar voice muttered, causing Elena and Gabby to stop in their tracks.

"Thank you, Robert, but it seems like a little thief is the troublemaker around here," Miranda explained as Elena looked ready to confess and cry.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked, trying to keep Elena calm.

"Girls!" Bobby Lee looked up, just in time to see Elena relax.

"Someone was in the kitchen earlier," Miranda said to them. "They got into the chicken we're going to have for dinner tonight, and while Roland was looking around for the culprit, he started sneezing. Do you know what's going on?"

"Is he sick?" Elena asked.

Miranda smiled. "No, sweetheart, he only sneezes like this when a cat is around."

Elena looked worried. She didn't want to lose Snow White, but she said, "I've got a toy kitty. Will he have to go?"

"Of course not, sweetheart," Bobby Lee assured her. "King Roland's not allergic to toy kitties."

"There's no kitties around here!" Elena tried to cover for herself as she and Gabby went out.

"Elena calm down!" Gabby yelled, seeing Elena grab her own hair, which was a way of her autism acting up lately.

"No kitties here! No kitties here! I'm not hiding a kitty in my room!" Elena sung, being her own way of panicking.

"Elena, do you need your feelings puzzle?" Gabby asked, hoping it would get her to express her feelings like it often did since she was one. (It was just a faceless little girl with red Shirley Temple-like curls, but came with different facial expressions for Elena to use. Most of the time it was just the happy face, but sometimes the scared one like Elena had put on the morning before.)

As Elena took the doll and started working on it, Gabby started singing a song she'd made up to calm her down whenever she was scared _. "You and me together will be. Forever you'll see. We two can be good company. You and me. Yes together we'll be."  
_  
Elena relaxed quite a bit when she heard the song. She and Gabby had often heard James say that music made everything better, and Gabby was happy that he was right about this.

"We'll have to sing that song to Snow White," Gabby suggested when Elena was feeling somewhat calmer.

"Do kitties like music?" Elena asked.

"Mama said kitties sing at night," Gabby suggested.

Elena hugged the doll and relaxed as Gabby continued singing her song. _"You and me together will be. Forever we'll be. We'll always be good company. You and me. Just wait and see."  
_  
Suddenly, they heard Nell's voice in the door. "Is everything all right?" She came in, seeing Gabby hugging Elena, who was hugging her doll. "Well, Elena seems to be pretty calm. And Gabby, I think I heard you singing her special song. Nice job, sweetheart!"

"Thank you, Mama!" Gabby smiled.

"You're welcome, honey. But why do I see a little thing curled up on your bed, Elena?" Nell wondered as Elena looked up.

"Oh. It's just, um, my friend, Mommy," Elena muttered, hoping that Snow White wouldn't wake up.

Fortunately, Snow White didn't wake up. "Your friend, hm?" Nell asked, having gently touched her fur, and feeling the vibrations of contented purring under her fingers. "This seems like a pretty realistic little toy."

Elena looked worried. She didn't want to lose Snow White, and she had only just calmed down.

"Well it's, um…a magic kitty!" Gabby yelled, lying for Elena.

"Girls, I don't like lies," Nell reminded the girls with her hands on her hips. "That's the kitten from yesterday. It may be napping but a mother can tell when her little children are lying."

"DON'T CARE! MY KITTY!" Elena shouted, trying to block Nell from Snow White, who woke up.

Nell tried to look stern at the outburst, but she couldn't help but smile when Snow White rubbed against her. "Well, hello to you too, little one," she said as she stroked the kitten with a finger. "I'm sorry, Elena, but King Roland's allergic to cats."

"NO! He's faking!" Elena argued. "He loves kitties!"

"Elena, calm down," Gabby said, trying to cover her ears from the meltdown she knew was going to happen.

"No! He loves kitties! Mommy dumb! He loves kitties!" Elena screamed, throwing herself on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Bobby Lee entered at that moment. "Did I just hear someone call Mommy dumb? And is that the kitten I saw in the stables yesterday?"

"MY KITTY! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Elena screamed.

"First, Bobby Lee, say hello to your daughter's little friend," Nell motioned toward Snow White, who was quietly observing the situation. "Second, yes, she called me dumb."

"Elena, you know it's not nice to call people dumb," Bobby Lee said as he lifted her chin up. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm trying to tell her that her kitty can't stay here," Nell replied. "King Roland's allergic to cats."

"NO HE'S NOT!" Elena wailed.

"I could hear Elena screaming from my room. Is something wrong?" Sofia asked, putting Clover down as Elena looked at him.

The rabbit tried to run, remembering his time with her and Gabby as babies.

"Cuddle bunny?" Elena asked through her tears.

"Okay, sweetheart, while you're busy with cuddle bunny, Sofia, have a seat and we'll explain," Nell said, motioning for Sofia to sit on the bed with them. She explained all about how the girls had found Snow White yesterday, and how they had brought her into the castle.

"I wondered why Dad started sneezing a little while ago," Sofia commented, whispering, "Clover, let her pet you; it'll only be for a few minutes, and I'll get you a big treat later on."

Clover sighed and resigned himself to having Elena pet him. True, she seemed better behaved around him, but most of the time he avoided her. He also rarely ever took bribes, but if food was involved, he accepted without too much complaint.

Sofia also couldn't help but smile when Nell told her that Elena said that King Roland's allergies were all in his head. "That sounds like what a friend of mine says," she said, "It's true, her family has a cat, and her brother's allergic, but he's all right with dogs; the cat and dog live in the same castle, but they avoid each other. And it also helps that the dog is always with her brother, so he's not bothered by him as much."

"So why can't Snow White stay?" Elena asked. "She won't go near king, I promise!"

"Honey while Mommy and I are old enough to take care of her and you love animals, it's just we don't want you or Gabby hurt," Bobby Lee explained as he took Elena by the hand.

"Why? We don't play rough with kitties or puppies or even cuddle bunny!" Elena protested, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe not, but you remember when Rex had to be sent away after he bit Gabby," Nell replied. "And while James got Jagger for his birthday, we had to tell him that Jagger has to be an outside dog...at least until you and Gabby are older. He accepted that without too much complaint, and we all saw him comforting him and Gabby following her ride on that winged horse at Amber's party."

"Yeah. Jaggy's a good dog!" Gabby smiled, recalling how Jagger had licked her and calmed her down (but she also knew that James had been just as scared, and had actually been crying harder than her following her rescue).

"Yes, he helped you two, and he was a good dog, but we're getting off the topic," Nell broke in.

"Sorry, Mommy, but why can't I keep Snow White?" Elena asked as the kitten walked up to her. "I feed her and gave her something to drink and all the stuffs you do with us!"

Bobby Lee smiled, patting her head. "Ellie, that's sweet that we can know that you can take care of your friend."

"But we also have to think of how everyone else might see Snow White," Nell added. "While others might agree with you that you're responsible enough to take care of a pet, others, like King Roland, might have problems with her."

Elena frowned as Snow White looked up at her. "Well if he gots a problem with my kitty then I'm leaving!"

"Leave? Why?" Gabby asked, trying to give her twin a hug. "What about Mommy and Mr. Bobby Lee…um, Daddy?"

Elena shook her head, pushing Gabby away. "No. Sorry, Gabby. I take too long to do stuffs. Like walking or listening or even what you know how to do, Gabby."

"No you don't!" Gabby insisted.

"She's right, Ellie," Bobby Lee agreed. "You just take your time on those things. It's not a race."

"I agree with Daddy and Gabby. Honey, you may have autism and are a little slower, but you're a great artist and amazing with your kitty!" Nell chuckled, taking Elena in her arms. "Elena, sweetheart, we'll find a way to let you keep Snow White."

"Really, Mommy?" Elena asked as Snow White meowed. "I don't know."

"Well, I do," Nell assured her. "I have an idea: why don't we talk to Roland and Miranda? We'll explain the situation to them, and maybe they can help us come up with a solution."

Elena looked doubtful, but Bobby Lee smiled and hugged her. "That's a good idea. Everything's going to be fine, Elena, you'll see."

"They're right, Elena," Sofia added. "But maybe Snow White should stay here for now while you're talking to Dad. And don't worry, Clover and I can keep her company. And if anyone comes in and asks what's going on, I'll tell them why Snow White's here."

"Well..." Elena paused, but she smiled when she saw Snow White rubbing against Sofia, and touching noses with Clover. "Okay." She stroked the kitten as she said, "You be good for Sofia and cuddle bunny, Snow White."

Snow White meowed in response but Sofia caught it as "I will Mommy" before watching her owner and the ones that took care of her leave the room.

"Mommy's going to keep me, right?" Snow White wondered, coming in contact with Elena's kitty toy. "I like her."

"And she likes you," Sofia smiled as she stroked her. "Don't worry, Snow White; I'm sure everything's going to work out in the end."

 **Notes**

 **"Say hello to your daughter's little friend" is a misquote from the movie Scarface.**

 **Gabby's song to calm Elena is Good Company, which is from Oliver and Company**

 **Nell's memory of Jagger and Gabby together at Amber's party and calming her and James is from chapter 8 of Sibling Team.**

 **Sofia's recollection of someone saying that King Roland's allergies were all in his head is from chapter 5 of my story Royal Blood. Spike and Ambre live in the same castle, but they avoid each other, since Ezekiel is also "allergic" to cats.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena may have been little, but knew when she was in trouble as she bowed her head in shame, feeling herself fidgeting in nervousness.

The king and queen knew of her autism like her mommy and new daddy did. She pulled her hair if panicked, flapped her arms in excitement, and fidgeted if nervous.

"Am I trouble for having a kitty?" Elena wondered, feeling Nell touch her shoulder in reassurance that Miranda and Roland wouldn't bite her.

"No, sweetheart, why would you say something like that?" Miranda asked.

"I found a kitty," Elena told her. "Snow White lives in my room. She drinks milk and eats chicken."

"So that's why the chefs said they saw bits of chicken on the floor," Miranda smiled. She gave Elena a small hug. "I'm glad you found a friend to keep and care for, Elena, but honey, Snow White can't stay here."

"Why?" Elena asked with a frown. "She's been good so far!"

"Maybe so, sweetheart, but Roland's allergic to cats," Miranda explained.

"Miranda, by any chance did you hear Elena say that Roland was faking his allergies and they were all in his head?" Nell asked.

"I think the whole _kingdom_ heard her say that," Roland said before he was cut off by a sneeze. "Elena, sweetheart, you'd be surprised that these allergies aren't all in my head."

"I love Snow White! She can't go!" Elena pleaded. "King, Queen, Mommy, why can't she stay?"

Nell tried to be stern with Elena, but she felt her heart breaking. She knew how fond Elena was of animals and loved them.

Elena's face alone made her think back to when Rex had to be sent away.

Nell remembered how coldly James had treated Gabby for a few weeks after Rex was gone, brushing her off and telling her to leave him alone. Even the family had been on the receiving end of his anger; he snapped at Amber; he told Roland and Miranda to leave him alone; he even gave Sofia the cold shoulder, and she always tried to help him, but he wouldn't listen to her. He also avoided Nell, Madeline, Sabrina, Elena, and Gabby like the plague. He was only friendly toward Bobby Lee and Bianca, who finally suggested that he work with the royal dog trainers, since he wanted to be around dogs. He accepted the idea, and for a few weeks, he helped feed and care for not just the adult dogs, but the new puppies as well. She smiled as she recalled how James' attitude had changed considerably after that; he was being nicer to the family, even if he was still angry at Gabby (not as bad as it had been, but at least it was a start!). She also laughed to herself as she recalled how the dogs would run toward James, jump on him, and lick him.

As Nell recalled how happy James was taking care of the dogs, she had gotten together with Roland and Miranda, and discussed the situation. They sat James down and suggested that he keep working with the dogs, and on his birthday last year, after some of the female dogs had puppies, the family gave him one. It was a different breed than Rex; it was an Irish Red and White Setter that James named Jagger, after one of the guards' favorite singers. However, the family told James that Jagger had to be an outside dog, just as a safety precaution. However, they said that it would only be until Elena and Gabby were older and could handle being around him. James accepted that without too much complaint; he was working with the dogs outside anyway, so it wouldn't be so bad. He also agreed to keep an eye on Jagger when the girls were around him, and Nell and Bobby Lee agreed to keep an eye on the girls.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Elena started crying.

"Elena, hush, honey. It's going to be alright," Nell said, holding Elena close.

A red face from Elena only meant trouble for the family, who knew from past experiences that a red face meant kicking and screaming, and Nell certainly didn't want that again.

Miranda also tried to comfort Elena, knowing that she often responded well to music. She rubbed Elena's shoulders, humming a soft tune she used to sing to Sofia when she was younger. As she hummed, Nell relaxed visibly as she saw Elena loosen up. However, she still started crying, but more softly.

"There must be something we can do," Nell sighed, rubbing her back.

"Keep kitty?" Elena hiccupped, looking shyly at Miranda. "Like Sofia's pony!"

"Pony?" Nell looked confused, but then she looked like she had an idea. "Wait a minute. That's a good idea, Elena! You know that Sofia's pony lives in the stable with the other horses. There are lots of other stalls there, and a few are always kept empty for visiting horses. However, some are just kept empty for the cats that chase the mice."

"What are you saying?" Miranda asked, patting Elena's shoulder.

"What if we had Snow White living in the stable?" Nell suggested. "She could live in an empty stall, Elena could visit her whenever she wanted, and Snow White wouldn't be close enough to Roland to aggravate his allergies."

"That's a wonderful idea," Roland nodded, "I heard that James cleaned out an empty stall for Jagger, and when he's not using his doghouse, he uses it when the weather's bad or it's cold. He's got blankets in there, he has his food dishes, and he even has Rex's old toys, plus some new ones."

"But how would Jagger react to a kitten? Rex used to get so excited when he saw cats," Miranda pointed out.

"Bobby Lee said that when Jagger first explored his new home in the stables, some of the barn cats came up to him," Nell recalled. "He just sniffed them, but he left them alone."

"I think we have a plan," Roland smiled.

"Let's find Snow White!" Elena cheered.

"Hold on, Love Bug! You're covered with fur!" Nell chuckled with a smile, picking Elena up. "Time for a bath!"

"Bath?!" Elena panicked with wide eyes. "Bath bad!"

"Bath first, then we'll find Snow White and bring her to her new home, okay?" Nell suggested.

Elena sighed. "Okay, Mommy."

Elena hated baths. She of course didn't know why, but her mother did, often catching her if she tried to flee from the bathroom.

Especially after an incident that Nell felt embarrassed to talk about, involving Elena with no clothes on, and running into a meeting that Miranda and Roland were having with her namesake from Avalor.

"Now, Ellie, promise me you won't play 'Naked Baby' as I get your bath ready...and Robert, you will not sing that song!" Nell frowned at Bobby Lee, who was already smirking at the memory.

"Don't look, Helen!" Bobby Lee joked as he started humming the song. He caught Nell's disapproving frown and grinned as he said, "Okay; I'll guard the door so Ellie can't get out."

Nell rolled her eyes. "Thank you!"

Elena frowned, being put into the tub, banging her fists to get out. So she didn't want a bath; so why did her mommy and new daddy act funny?

She didn't know, but she stopped her banging so she wouldn't get scolded.

Before she knew it, the bath was over. She was in a clean dress, her hair was brushed, and Nell was bringing her out.

Bobby Lee smiled as he came up to them. "There's my girls," he said as he tossed Elena in the air, making her giggle for the first time in hours, "Well, Love Bug, are you ready to find Snow White and take her to her new home?"

"Yeah! Let's get Snow White!" Elena cheered, leading the way back to her kitten.

 **Notes**

 **The song Nell didn't want Bobby Lee to sing was The Streak by Ray Stevens, which is also featured in STR2D3PO's The Pup Pack.**

 **Miranda's memories of Rex being excited when he saw cats were from When You Wish Upon a Well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nell, Bobby Lee, and Elena went back to Sofia's room. They watched as Snow White got to know Sofia and Clover. Suddenly, Snow White looked up when she saw her "mommy" in the door. "Mommy!" She purred.

"See, Snow White? We told you she wouldn't be gone long," Sofia smiled. She turned to Elena. "Snow White was really well behaved, Elena. James and Amber came in here a few minutes after you left. I told them why she was here, and what the plan was for Snow White living in the stable. James says that Jagger is all right with kittens, and he'll keep an eye on him for the first few weeks, just to be on the safe side. I remember how excited Rex got around cats, but I've seen Jagger around the cats in the stables, and he seems a lot calmer with them."

"That's good," Nell smiled. She turned to Elena, who gathered Snow White up in her arms. "Well, Love Bug, shall we take Snow White to her new home?"

"Okay," Elena nodded. She took Snow White's paw, waving it at Clover and Sofia. "Say bye-bye to Sofia and cuddle bunny, Snow White."

Snow White meowed, but Sofia heard her say, "Bye-bye, Sofia. Bye-bye, cuddle bunny...I mean, Clover! And thank you both for playing with me!"

"Bye!" Sofia yelled, smiling at Clover as she watched Elena leave with Snow White. "Well Elena is a good owner, isn't she?"

Clover laughed as he sat in Sofia's lap. "Yeah. For a little kid."

In the stables, Elena watched as Snow White explored her new home. She and Nell spread a blanket for her to curl up on, Bobby Lee put down two bowls for food and water, and Nell told her that they'd go into town the next day and buy kitty toys, a cat bed, and even a little catnip and some cat grass.

Suddenly, they saw James' dog Jagger come up to them. "Jaggy, this is my kitty Snow White. She lives here now. You be a nice puppy, okay?" Elena asked as Jagger paused, seeing someone new in the stable.

Jagger sniffed Snow White, who cringed. "You heard her; you be nice!" Snow White whimpered.

"Of course I'll be nice," Jagger assured her. "I'm just saying hello. I like the cats who live here. They let me stay, I protect them at night, and since they know I'm scared of mice, they keep them away from me. They keep them away from the horses, too."

"Horses?" Snow White asked.

"I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow," Jagger promised.

Nell, Bobby Lee, and Elena, of course, couldn't hear the conversation, but Nell and Bobby Lee smiled as Snow White nuzzled Jagger, who licked her in return.

"So, I catch mice?" Snow White wondered as she looked at her new friend with big eyes, seeing her mommy leave. "Maybe I can get one for Mommy!"

"You're a little small to catch a mouse!" A familiar voice laughed, having Snow White turn around. "Snow White, you would never hurt anyone."

"Sofia!" Snow White purred, rubbing against her. "Where's Clover?"

"Back up in my room getting ready for bed," Sofia smiled. "He told me that he might come by and see you tomorrow. I came out here to see if you needed anything before I go back up to the castle."

"I'm okay. Mommy gave me all this stuff, and she's getting me more stuff tomorrow," Snow White led Sofia to her stall and showed her around.

"It all looks great, Snow White," Sofia said as she looked around. "You'll be really happy here. You've got a lot of nice things, you've got some new friends, and you've got a mommy who loves you."

"She's going to fit in here just fine," Jagger said before he was cut off by a yawn. "Well, I guess that's my cue to say goodnight! Snow White, if you need me, my stall's not far away."

"Okay, Jaggy, I'll see you in the morning, but if I need you, I'll call you," Snow White said as Jagger went into his own stall.

"It's actually Jagger, but it's okay," Sofia whispered. "James named him after one of the guards' favorite singers."

"Maybe we'll sing some songs from them tomorrow!" Snow White purred.

"We'll see when tomorrow comes," Sofia smiled as she left. "Good night, Snow White."

Snow White yawned, curling up into a ball as she wondered what her mommy was doing.

Her mommy seemed nice, and so did the people with her, but Snow White noticed that she didn't look happy leaving her.

Nell and Bobby Lee had just gotten the girls settled into their beds for the night. They tucked their dolls in with them and gave them each a good-night kiss, but as Gabby was drifting off to sleep, Elena looked sad. She didn't want to leave Snow White alone.

"Mommy would never do that to us. So I won't neither to Snow White!" Elena decided, getting out of bed before stepping on one of her and Gabby's toys.

"Elena it's night-night time!" Gabby whined, looking up at her sister with sleepless eyes. "If Mommy and Daddy find you up during their time, I don't know what they'll do!"

"So they won't know!" Elena pleaded. "I just say I'm going potty, and they just say okay. Don't say nothing, Gabby, please?"

"Okay, but come back soon!" Gabby gave in.

Elena tiptoed out of her and Gabby's room. At that moment, Bobby Lee saw her. "What are you doing up, Love Bug?" he asked.

"Go potty?" Elena asked.

"Oh. Okay," Bobby Lee nodded. "Do you need help?"

"I'm a big girl! I go by myself!" Elena said proudly.

"Okay, big girl," Bobby Lee smiled, "Good night."

When she was alone in the hall again, Elena tiptoed right out to the stable where Snow White was.

"Hi, Snow White!" Elena whispered with a giggle. "Mommy's here."

Snow White looked at her and yawned before falling back to sleep as Elena snuggled beside her.

Elena was known from her art and playing to having a huge imagination as she started dreaming, seeing the princesses from her favorite stories with her.

She hoped that they weren't upset with her for sneaking off and not coming back like Gabby wanted.

The next morning, Nell and Bobby Lee came in to check on the girls. They gave Gabby her good-morning wake up kiss, and as soon as she opened her eyes, Gabby looked toward Elena's still empty bed. "Elena still gone?" she asked.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Nell asked, looking over at the empty bed. "Gabby, where's Elena?"

"I saw her in the hallway after we put her and Gabby to bed," Bobby Lee recalled. "Elena said she had to go potty. I asked if she needed help, and she said no. I figured she'd be all right."

"That's what she told me she was doing," Gabby added. "She wants to see Snow White." She looked sad as she saw Nell frown. "You mad I tattled, Mommy?"

"No, sweetheart; you did the right thing in telling us what happened," Nell assured her.

"You mad I didn't stop Elena, Mommy?" Bobby Lee asked, imitating Gabby's question.

Nell smirked as Gabby giggled. "No, sweetheart; you didn't know what Elena was really up to," She and Bobby Lee helped Gabby get dressed. "Now, let's go get Elena."

"I wish that I could've come with Elena instead of going night-night," Gabby muttered as she and her parents walked down the hallway.

"Gab-Gab, rest is important for your growth!" Bobby Lee explained with a small chuckle. "Besides, Mommy here would've started freaking out finding both of her girls gone."

When they arrived at the stable, Nell breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw Elena curled up with Snow White.

She woke up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Morning!" she said when she looked up into Nell and Bobby Lee's faces.

"Morning indeed, Elena," Nell said as she helped her up and started picking straw out of her hair. "Were you out here all night?"

"And did you get lost on your way back from the potty?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Yes?" Elena suggested.

"Nice try, Elena, now why were you out here all night, and why did you have Gabby keep this from us?" Nell asked.

"Snow White wants me with her!" Elena pleaded. "She was lonely!"

At that moment, Snow White woke up. She arched her back in a stretch, and padded up to Nell and Bobby Lee. She purred as they stroked her, then Nell said, "She looks all right to us, Elena. Besides, you know there are other kitties here to keep her company, and she made friends with Jagger, so she has lots of friends looking after her if you can't be with her."

Elena frowned, looking at Snow White and back at Nell. "But I was being a mommy! Like you!"

"Elena, Mommy comes with us for…um, three things. When we're sick, when we hurt, and when we have a bad dream!" Gabby reminded her sister with a frown.

"Gabby's right, Elena. Now, what are we going to do with you?" Nell asked.

"Snow White still my kitty?" Elena asked, starting to get nervous.

"Of course Snow White's still your kitty, Love Bug! Are you afraid we'll take her away because you stayed with her all night?" Bobby Lee asked. When Elena nodded, Bobby Lee shook his head. "We'd never do that, sweetheart, but you are going to be in timeout after breakfast this morning for staying out all night and making Gabby keep the secret from us. But when we decide it's over, how would you like to come with us to get Snow White some of those kitty treats we talked about?"

"Okay," Elena smiled a little.

"Am I in timeout too?" Gabby asked.

"No, Gab-Gab," Bobby Lee assured her. "You tried to tell Elena not to do this, and you thought she was just going to the potty and come back."

"And sisters or best friends only tattle when they know it's necessary," Nell said, giving a wink to Bobby Lee. "A long time ago, well, ten years ago actually, Mommy had promised not to tattle on Daddy but I did by accident. He didn't speak to me for a week!"

"What did Daddy do? Did he lie?" Gabby wondered, looking at Nell and Bobby Lee who wished that they would've made common sense out of their eight-year-old selves.

"No. I kind of took your grandmother's wedding ring," Bobby Lee explained with an embarrassed look on his face.

"We were playing princess and prince, and well, Daddy had found it beneath other pieces of jewelry and thought it was neat looking, taking it home with him so he, the prince, could propose to me, the princess, the next day. Mama thought someone had taken it that evening, and I told her and Papa everything," Nell finished, smiling nostalgically as Elena and Gabby looked confused.

"Did Daddy and you get a time out?" Elena wondered, hoping for a yes.

"Oh, yes, I got the mother of all timeouts!" Bobby Lee looked over at Nell. "I couldn't play with Mommy, or my friends, for a month! My mommy had me working around the house the entire time, and she watched me so I couldn't get away. The only time she wasn't watching me was if I had to use the potty, or at night when I was asleep."

"That's nothing! Even though I didn't take the ring, Mama knew I was involved somehow, and so I had to keep her company while she entertained her lady friends for two weeks," Nell countered. "Mama wouldn't let me leave her side, except to get tea and cookies for her friends, or if I had to use the potty. But the worst part of the whole thing was the stories they told. Some of the stories Mama and her friends told were so long and boring that I actually fell asleep. Unfortunately, Mama woke me up, and she had me tell her what the ladies were talking about."

Elena and Gabby smiled. They knew the timeout Elena was going to be getting wouldn't be as bad as the ones Mommy and Daddy got, and it wouldn't be as long, or at least Elena hoped so.

After breakfast, and after Elena had served an hour-long timeout, Nell, Bobby Lee, Elena, and Gabby got into a coach and drove to town to pick up supplies for Snow White.

"Now girls, remember to behave like good girls," Nell reminded the girls as they and Bobby Lee got out of the carriage.

"And please don't act like Mommy and I were as children!" Bobby Lee joked as Nell softly glared at her husband, remembering their early childhood memories of pranks and teasing before being best friends ten years ago.

"We promise," Elena promised

"We'll be good," Gabby agreed.

The trip was a complete success. After a little while, they were on the way back to the castle with lots of toys, extra food, blankets, catnip, cat grass, and even a small flashlight. Bobby Lee suggested that, since Sofia had told him that her friend's cat loved chasing the beams of light she made with her own flashlight.

When they were back at the castle, they went to the stable and set up what they bought. Elena was happy that Snow White looked impressed with everything. She sniffed the toys and nibbled some of the cat grass. "That's right, Snow White, eat your salad," Bobby Lee smiled as Snow White chewed the blades of grass.

"See, Elena? We told you Snow White would be okay," Nell smiled as Snow White nibbled some of the catnip.

"You share your toys with your friends, Snow White," Elena smiled as she stroked Snow White.

"Okay, Mommy..." Snow White purred as she curled up on her new blanket.

"Is it nap time?" Gabby asked in confusion as Bobby Lee picked her up.

"Could be, Gab-Gab!" Bobby Lee chuckled before hearing a small yawn. "Tired, huh?"

"A little," Gabby admitted with another yawn. "I was worried for Elena to sleep a lot and Mommy, Elena forgot about her feelings puzzle this morning."

"Well, I think you both are long overdue for a nap," Nell said as she and Bobby Lee picked the girls up.

"Okay..." Elena started yawning too. At first she didn't feel like a nap, but the thought of playing with her feelings puzzle and sleeping in her soft bed instead of that hard stable floor sounded nice, and she fell asleep halfway toward the castle.

Gabby had fallen asleep around the same time, and Nell and Bobby Lee put the girls to bed.

"For three-year-olds they are pretty sweet," Nell commented with a smile as she smoothed Elena's hair.

"They get that from their mother!" Bobby Lee laughed, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Nell blushed, looking up at their family portrait. "You know, now that they have a daddy, we better replace this one."

"That's a great idea, Helen, but here comes another question, but I might know the answer," Bobby Lee smiled. "If we get a new family portrait done, should Snow White be in it?"

Nell smirked. "Robert, I think we both know the answer to that," She and Bobby Lee chorused, "Yes!"

They laughed, smiling at each other before hearing Elena meow in her sleep.

"She's loved cats for how long now?" Bobby Lee wondered in a joking manner.

"Pretty much since the day she got her first plush kitty," Nell smiled. "I used to sing Memory every night to her and Gabby when they were babies, and Elena always insisted on being a kitty after that."

"Really?" Bobby Lee laughed.

"Oh yes. And I'm so glad James is as good with music as he is! As soon as he found out that Elena loves cats, he went and made a tape of all the cat-themed songs he could find!" Nell said as she brought out a tape.

"Well, I think we can't call her Love Bug anymore; we'll have to call her Pussycat!" Bobby Lee smiled as he and Nell left the girls to their naps.

 ** _Notes_**

 **The songs on the tape James made for Elena were What's New Pussycat by Tom Jones, The Lion Sleeps Tonight by the Tokens, Eye of the Tiger by Survivor, Cat Scratch Fever by Ted Nugent, a few songs from the classic Andrew Lloyd Webber musical Cats.**

 **Jagger's name came from Mick Jagger, since he and the guards like listening to The Rolling Stones (Jagger originally got his name in my story The Enchancian Canine Caper).**

 **Sofia's memories of Rex being excited around cats were from When You Wish Upon a Well.**


	5. Chapter 5

While her mommy and sister were napping, Snow White walked out her stall, looking around the stable until she saw someone moving.

"Come here!" Snow White laughed, following whatever she was looking for that was moving before catching it with her paws.

"Snow White!" Clover's voice came from in front of her. "Why are you chasing my tail? _I_ can't even catch it!"

"I saw something moving," Snow White purred. "I'm sorry, Clover. I didn't mean to catch you!"

"No sweat, kid; I know it was just a game," Clover smiled. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine," Snow White smiled back. "Mommy stayed with me all night, and her mommy and daddy took her back up to the castle. They got me all sorts of nice toys and things today."

Clover grinned as he looked around her stall. "Nice. Now, didn't Jagger say he was going to introduce you to the horses and other cats today?"

"I sure did!" Jagger smiled as he came up. "Ready to meet everyone?"

"Yeah!" Snow White purred.

Unlike her mommy who she knew a little bit, Snow White didn't have trouble saying hello, but new people scared her a little bit.

The stables itself was huge and to a tiny kitten like her, it looked easy to get lost in.

She stayed close to Jagger, the only one she really knew in the stable, but the horses were all friendly. Sofia's pony Minimus seemed especially happy that there was going to be another cat around to keep the mice away.

Some of the older cats even promised to teach Snow White how to hunt and patrol the stable. In fact, as the tour went on, an older cat signaled with her tail for the group to stop. She had seen movement in the straw. "Watch and learn," she purred.

Snow White watched as the cat crouched, moved forward slowly and quietly, then pounced. She emerged a moment later with a mouse in her jaws. "That was great!" Snow White purred.

"Yes it was, now can you please get it out of here?" Jagger whimpered.

The cat nodded and carried it outside. She returned a minute later, licking her whiskers. "Sorry, Jagger. I forgot how skittish you are around mice," she apologized.

"It's okay, Jagger, she got rid of it," Snow White purred, rubbing against him.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Snow White; I'm just so scared of mice! James knows about it, and he calms me down when he visits me," Jagger apologized.

"I can help you too," Snow White promised.

"But would you really hurt mice?" The oldest cat in the group asked, nuzzling Snow White in a friendly way. "Your owner loves all animals and for someone that young, she'd be devastated if she found you hurting one of those."

"How old is Mommy?" Snow White wondered with a smile. "Does she play nice?"

"I heard her mommy say that she was about four years old," the cat replied. "And she plays very nice with the other kitties."

"That's good," Snow White purred. "And I don't want to make Mommy sad, so I won't hurt any mice...unless they're mean to her or scare her."

"Good idea," the cat agreed. "Now, why don't I introduce myself? I'm Golden Flower. And these are my friends Ice Cloud, Dust Fur, Swift Breeze, Lily Heart, Brook, Spotted Leaf, and Robin Wing."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Snow White purred. "I'm Snow White."

"I think you'll fit in well with us here, Snow White," Ice Cloud, a white she-cat with green eyes, purred as she nuzzled her. "Just stay close to us and we'll teach you everything you need to know about life in the stable."

"You'll like Ice Cloud," Lily Heart, a black and white she-cat with amber eyes, purred. "She's my mommy, and she's so nice! She's so smart and she knows all sorts of things!"

"Kind of like my mommy!" Snow White giggled with a purr.

"Yeah but your mommy is just a human. But where's your other mommy?" Lily Heart asked, making Snow White stare with a saddened meow.

"They're both taking naps, remember?" Clover asked. He smiled at the cats. "Hi, everyone. I see you met Snow White, and she's been welcomed into your group."

"Wait. You wouldn't eat Clover the way you do mice, right?" Snow White asked, remembering how Golden Flower had been licking her whiskers after she got rid of the mouse.

"Of course not!" Brook, a gray and white tom, assured her. "We know he's friends with Princess Sofia, and we'd never hurt any of her friends. And the same goes for Jagger here. We know he's Prince James' dog, and he protects us."

"That's right. But I wasn't talking about your human mommy. I meant your cat mommy," Lily Heart said.

Snow White looked sad. "I don't know. I don't remember much about her."

"That's all right," Golden Flower purred, nuzzling her, "I'll take care of you and be your cat mommy."

"Thank you," Snow White purred before playfully tugging on Lily Heart's ear.

Lily Heart playfully pounced on Snow White, biting at her ear.

Clover smiled. "Well, kid, I think you'll be just fine here with your new friends."

As Snow White and the cats were playing in the stable, Elena and Gabby were waking up from their naps.

"Mama!" Elena called, seeing Nell in the hallway. She also found her feelings puzzle, and gave the doll a happy face.

"Well, hello to you too, Love Bug," Nell smiled as she and Bobby Lee entered. "We've got something we want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Gabby asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Well, Gab-Gab, your mommy and I were talking, and we thought it would be nice if the four of us had a family picture taken," Bobby Lee said as he have her a hug.

"Yay!" Gabby cheered.

"Can Snow White be in it too?" Elena asked.

"We were just talking about that, Love Bug, and we both agreed, since Snow White is special to you and Gabby, it's only fair that she be included in the picture," Nell smiled.

"Yay!" Elena cheered. "Let's tell her!"

"How about we get you something to eat first, then we give Snow White the good news?" Bobby Lee suggested.

"Okay," Elena nodded, and she and Gabby followed Nell and Bobby Lee to the dining hall.

Elena and Gabby climbed up to their booster seats since they were still little to be sitting in chairs like the rest of the family as Miranda turned to them with a smile.

"So, Elena, how do you enjoy Snow White?" Miranda wondered, hoping that the responsibility of having a pet wasn't straining the little girl.

"She's the best, Queen!" Elena giggled, banging her fists before Nell cleared her throat.

"Elena, don't bang on the table," she whispered. She turned to Miranda. "Elena's doing a wonderful job, Miranda. She made Snow White so comfortable in her stall in the stable that she spent the night with her."

"I wondered why I saw her going out to the stable so late that night," Miranda mused. She had seen Elena sneaking out to the stable, but just thought she was going to give Snow White a good-night kiss, then come back. "Is she all right?"

"Oh, yes; she's fine," Nell smiled. "She made up for staying out all night with an extra-long nap."

"Anyway, how's Roland doing now that Snow White's in her new home?" Bobby Lee asked.

"I'm doing much better," Roland smiled. "I'm not sneezing, and I have no trouble breathing."

"That's good," Nell smiled, but she shook her head at Elena, silently willing her not to say anything about Roland faking his allergies.

Fortunately, both Elena and Gabby were too busy eating their snacks to say anything.

After their snacks and clean up, which neither twin liked, Elena and Gabby ran outside to the stables before Gabby stopped in her tracks.

Her memory of Rex biting her began to play as Elena tried to calm her down, knowing that her twin still had nightmares and issues with wetting the bed because of it.

"It's okay, Gabby; Rex is gone now," Elena tried to comfort her, "Daddy said Jaggy's a nice doggy, he likes you, and he tried to help you feel better."

Gabby smiled a little at that. She still remembered being on that winged horse at Amber's party, James rescuing her when the horse flew away with her, and how Jagger had comforted her (although she didn't know why James had been so upset; he had actually been so frightened by what he had done in his rescue that he was crying even harder than her, according to Roland and her daddy). She also knew that she had to have James with her when she wanted to go near Jagger.

Fortunately, they saw James going up to the stables at that moment. "Hi, Elena; Gabby," he greeted them. "I was just going to take Jagger for a walk, so he won't be here for a few minutes." He came out a minute later, with Jagger on his leash. "It's okay, Gabby," he said softly, seeing her tense up again, "You know Jagger's not going to hurt you as long as I'm here with him. Just hold your hand out and let him sniff it."

Gabby held out a shaky hand, and Jagger gave it a friendly lick. She smiled a little and said softly, "Hi, Jaggy. Good doggy."

"Jaggy's a good doggy!" Elena echoed, giggling as Jagger licked her hand.

"Yes he is," James agreed as he took Jagger away with him.

"Gabby, doggies are nice," Elena reminded her sister with a smile as they walked inside the stable.

Gabby shook her head, feeling her legs shake. "Maybe to you, but not me!"

"I know, Gabby, but don't go potty like last time," Elena said, recalling a time a visitor had visited Enchancia with a dog. (Gabby got so afraid of the dog that the visitor brought and had an accident in front of the royal family. Luckily the visitor had been understanding and offered to clean Gabby up to give Nell a break.)

Nell and Bobby Lee came out before something unpleasant happened. Bobby Lee saw that Gabby had a familiar, desperate look on her face, so he picked her up and ran her to the castle. They came back a few minutes later, and he and Nell sat the girls down in the straw to talk to them.

"Girls, are you ready to go get your portrait done?" Nell asked, having brought some clean dresses with her for the girls to wear in the portrait.

"Let's go!" Gabby cheered.

"Come on, Snow White! You have to get your picture with us!" Elena giggled.

"Okay, Mommy!" Snow White purred as Elena gently picked her up. "I'll see you a little later!" she called to her new friends.

"Have fun, Snow White!" Golden Flower called back.

Fun? Of course she was going to have fun as she looked at her mommy, trying to play with one of her brown curls.

"Silly kitty! Our hair is not a toy!" Gabby giggled, clapping her hands.

"Snow White! You silly cat!" Nell laughed, getting the kitten out of Elena's hair. "Hair is not a toy."

"Mommy, birdies!" Elena giggled, clapping her hands as Snow White felt Nell become tense and stiff.

Bobby Lee could feel it too, squeezing his wife's hand to calm her down. Since their childhood, it had been his technique whenever they came across birds ever since she told him of her encounter with them at four years ago which concluded to the scar on her left cheek.

Nell took Snow White in her arms and started stroking her. She took comfort in Snow White's gentle purring. She was also surprised that the kitten wasn't going after the birds.

"You okay, Mommy?" Elena asked.

"Mommy's fine, honey. Thanks to your kitty!" Nell laughed as she stroked Snow White. "Who's a good kitty for helping me?! You are! Yes, you are!"

"Mommy's been scared of birds for fourteen years," Bobby Lee explained to his step daughters upon being asked why Nell was acting the way she was.

"That's a long time!" Gabby gasped before she giggled. "You and Mommy must be really old!"

"Gee, thanks," Bobby Lee smirked. "To heck with the golden years; I'm eighteen and holding!"

"Robert, little pitchers!" Nell chuckled, pointing at Elena and Gabby. "But I am happy that I have you, Gabby, Elena, and Snow White here to protect me from those scary birds!"

Snow White purred in Nell's arms. She didn't know why Nell was afraid, but she now saw a new reason to protect the family. She also knew she wasn't supposed to harm the birds; Clover introduced her to Mia and Robin, two of Princess Sofia's bird friends. All the cats in the stable knew to leave them alone, and they got along well. Golden Flower told her that Robin told the greatest stories, and Snow White wanted to hear them. Robin Wing, a brown and gray she-cat, was also friends with Mia. They would sometimes tell each other stories and play games. Robin Wing knew not to actually catch Mia, but they always had fun.

"Do we have to sit for the picture?" Elena asked, not remembering that she and Gabby had sat in Nell's lap two years before when Nell was sixteen.

"The painter will tell us what to do, and how he wants us posed," Nell replied. "We also talked to him about having Snow White in the picture with us while you were taking your naps." When she saw Elena's worried look that the painter might also be allergic to cats, she smiled. "Don't worry, Love Bug; he's painted portraits of families and people with their pets, so he'll be fine with her."

"Besides, he has two cats of his own, and he's got a few pictures of them that he painted in his house," Bobby Lee added.

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"Let's go!" Gabby smiled.

"Ah, Miss O'Malley! See that you lose all that weight that you didn't like," the painter recalled from two years before as she, Bobby Lee, and the girls came into the room.

"It's Johnson now, and thanks to my daughters, I did lose all my pregnancy weight!" Nell chuckled, hugging her girls close. "I suppose that you don't remember these sweet little faces? They _did_ just turn one when we did the portrait, after all."

"Well, hello, dears! It's so nice to see you again!" the painter smiled as he hugged Elena and Gabby. He smiled at Snow White. "And who do we have here?"

"My kitty Snow White," Elena said shyly. "She's in the picture too."

"Well, of course Snow White's in the picture too!" the painter smiled. He gestured toward the wall, where he pointed out a painting of a black and white tuxedo cat with blue eyes, and an orange striped tabby cat. "Those are my kitties, Figleaf and Sweetie. I love making pictures of them as much as I love painting portraits of families!" He turned back to Nell. "My apologies, my dear Miss O'Malley...I mean, Mrs. Johnson! I look forward to working with you again!"

"And you, Mr. Belmens," Nell acknowledged with a smile. "And I'm sure that you remember my husband Robert? The girls' step-father?"

"Ah yes! Mr. Johnson! I've worked with you and your mother when you were just a little fellow!" Mr. Belmens laughed, gently slapping Bobby Lee on the back. "You're turning more into your father Richard as you grow! Bless his soul. If only he could see you now."

Bobby Lee nodded, shaking his hand. "As do I. Fourteen years without a father is a little rough sometimes."

Mr. Belmens smiled sympathetically. He had been very good friends with Richard when they were younger, and the two had been close. "Well, I think that's enough sadness for today. What do you say we paint your portrait?"

Nell and Bobby Lee smiled in agreement. Mr. Belmens went to work posing them, Nell and Bobby Lee were sitting behind Elena and Gabby, who were kneeling on the floor, and Snow White was curled up on a pillow between the girls.

At first, Nell was worried that the girls might get antsy, as they were sitting still for so long, and might wiggle around as they had their portrait painted, but Mr. Belmens had thought of that. During their entire session, he played music for the girls, and entertained the family with stories of his childhood. He was also pleased to see that Snow White was behaving so nicely. _'Just like my cats,'_ he thought. _'They're lucky to have such a well-behaved kitty in their family.'_

"Do Mommy gots to pay you?" Elena and Gabby asked together once they were able to stand up again.

"Of course not! For being such good girls, it's free!" Mr. Belmens chuckled, petting Snow White as she purred. "And for Mommy and Daddy, your wedding portrait."

Nell and Bobby Lee smiled at the picture. Mr. Belmens had done an outstanding job of capturing their likenesses. After bidding him goodbye, and inviting him to lunch sometime when he wasn't busy, Nell and Bobby Lee boosted Elena, Gabby, and Snow White into the coach, climbed in themselves, and they rode back to the castle.

As they looked at the picture, Nell and Bobby Lee agreed that this was a wonderful gift. They smiled as Elena and Gabby fell asleep, each with a hand on Snow White's back. In fact, Bobby Lee took out a piece of paper and started sketching them. "I'll have Mr. Belmens make a larger painting of this," he murmured as he showed Nell his drawing.

"It's wonderful," Nell smiled. She leaned over and kissed him. "And so are you."

Bobby Lee blushed, chuckling softly. "Trying to be sly huh?"

"Sly? Said the man who proposed to me on Elena and Gabby's birthday!" Nell laughed, blushing a bit herself.

"That was some gift they got! Who needs a doll when they get a new daddy?" Bobby Lee smiled.

"Now how do you plan on outdoing _that_ gift?" Nell joked. She and Bobby Lee kept their voices down so the girls and Snow White could sleep.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Bobby Lee said as they arrived at the castle.

Nell carried Snow White back to the stable, then she picked up Elena. Bobby Lee was right behind her with Gabby, and they carried their sleeping girls into the castle.

Sabrina and Madeline peered from a corner of the castle before hugging Nell and Bobby Lee around their legs.

"Girls, we talked about this!" Nell scolded, not wanting to wake up her girls.

"We missed you!" Madeline squealed.

"You've been gone all day!" Sabrina added.

"Well, why don't you come with us, and as we put Elena and Gabby to bed, we'll tell you all about our day?" Bobby Lee suggested.

"Okay!" Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah!" Madeline added

"Eight-year-olds," Nell grumbled.

"Just be lucky they aren't what they were when Elena and Gabby were born," Bobby Lee reminded his wife with a shake of his head.

"Don't remind me!" Nell muttered as they carried Elena and Gabby to their room.

As they put the girls to bed, they told Madeline and Sabrina about having their portrait painted, and how the painter was a friend of Bobby Lee's.

Bobby Lee got the portrait out of the carriage, and told Madeline and Sabrina that they could help find a place to put it. He also said that if they wanted to, he could have his painter friend come and paint a picture of them with Nell and him.

"Okay!" Madeline cheered.

"Yeah!" Sabrina nodded.

As the girls talked with Nell and Bobby Lee, Snow White yawned, playing with a bit of straw.

"Well, welcome back, Snow White," Golden Flower purred, nuzzling her in greeting. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah! Mommy took me to get painted with her and her mommy and her family!" Snow White purred.

"Well, we cats are well known for being ideal models for art," Dust Fur, a gray tom Snow White had met earlier, purred, showing off his noble profile.

"You're silly," Snow White purred.

"You have no idea," Golden Flower purred. She nudged Dust Fur out. "Come on, Dust Fur; let's let sleeping kitties lie."

"Okay," Dust Fur agreed. He nuzzled Snow White as she lay down. "Pleasant dreams, little Snow White."

Notes

The stable cats' names are all taken from the Warriors series by Erin Hunter.

"Little pitchers" is a parental warning from the 1983 movie A Christmas Story.


	6. Chapter 6

When Elena and Gabby woke up from their naps, they were surprised to find themselves in their beds. They saw Nell and Bobby Lee, then remembered sleeping in the coach on the way home from getting their portrait done.

Madeline and Sabrina, who had been playing with Sofia and Amber while the family had been out, were also there. Elena and Gabby gave their aunts a hug.

"Mama, can we see Snow White now?" Elena asked.

"I don't see why not," Nell smiled. "She's probably awake from her nap too."

"Elena got a kitty?" Madeline asked in surprise. "Why can't we all get a pet?"

"Yeah! Birdie!" Gabby yelled before seeing her mommy flinch in fear. "No birdie. No wanna scare Mommy."

"Good idea, Gab-Gab," Bobby Lee agreed, knowing how tense Nell got around birds.

"Sorry, Mama," Gabby said as she hugged her. "I don't wanna scare you."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Nell smiled as she hugged her back. "Actually, I was thinking, that is, if it's all right with Elena, that we make Snow White the family pet. We could all take care of her, but she still belongs to Elena."

"Yeah! We all love my kitty Snow White!" Elena cheered.

"Even if Sabrina and I haven't met your kitty Snow White?" Madeline asked.

"Let's introduce you and Sabrina to Snow White first, Madeline," Nell suggested.

"Okay," Madeline smiled.

"Let's go!" Sabrina cheered beside her.

"Girls! Girls!" Nell yelled after them, seeing the two of them run off before Bobby Lee kissed her cheek.

"Look at it this way, they're as excited about Snow White as they were after you gave birth to Elena and Gabby," Bobby Lee recalled with a chuckle.

"The labor was the worst sixteen hours of my life. Hopefully I won't go through it again," Nell muttered, shuddering a little. "I'm not sure if I can handle another set of twins."

"Good things come in twos at a time?" Bobby Lee joked. "You've been doubly blessed lots of times."

"How so, Robert?" Nell asked.

"Madeline and Sabrina, Elena and Gabby, and even James and Amber!" Bobby Lee smiled. "And I know James has gotten a lot better around the girls since he got Jagger. He's much nicer to Gabby, he helps play music to calm Elena when she's having one of her meltdowns, and look at all the times he's stepped in when you need help with something. He's really trying to make up for his attitude."

"He is, isn't he?" Nell smiled.

At that moment, James came up. He was about to say hello to Nell and Bobby Lee, but Nell acted first. She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

James blushed as he pulled away. "What's that for?"

"All the help you've been giving me," Nell smiled. "And James, I think it's safe to say that we all forgave you a long time ago for how you acted when Rex was sent away. I know we'd act like that, too, if someone told us someone we cared about had to be sent away."

"You wanna come see Snow White with us?" Elena asked.

"Sure," James smiled as he took her hand.

Elena blushed a little bit, or got the funny feeling as she and Gabby called it, whenever their mommy expressed it.

In the stable, Snow White was curled up listening to one of Robin Wing's stories. The brown and white she-cat was such a great storyteller. Even Swift Breeze, a tortoise-shell she-cat with dark brown eyes who most definitely lived up to her name, as she was a fast runner, was happy to curl up and listen to a story. All the cats agreed, Robin Wing's voice was so soothing that it would put anyone to sleep. They purred as they saw Snow White's eyes close.

Suddenly, Golden Flower nuzzled Snow White when she saw Elena coming. "Snow White, wake up, sweetheart; your human mommy's here."

Snow White arched her back in a long stretch, and happily scampered up to Elena. "Mommy!" she purred, rubbing against her.

"Hi, Snow White!" Elena giggled, picking up her beloved kitty in her arms.

"Where are the dwarfs?" Madeline asked in confusion, expecting seven little kitties behind her.

"Let's see," James looked at the cats. "We've got...Happy, Dopey, Sneezy...um, Blinky...Moe, Curly, Shemp, Spanky, and of course," he grinned as he picked up Jagger, "Father Guido Sarducci as The Beaver!"

Nell and Bobby Lee laughed, but Madeline frowned. "Those aren't the names! You need to brush up on your fairy tales!"

"There's no Spanky?" James asked. "Wasn't he the eighth dwarf?"

"There are seven dwarfs!" Sabrina frowned.

"Girls, James is just being silly. He knows the names," Nell grinned. She gave James a mock frown. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do," James grinned. "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer..."

"JAMES!" Madeline and Sabrina shouted.

"I'm not a dwarf!" James grinned.

"Run, James! I'll hold them off!" Bobby Lee joked, grabbing Madeline and Sabrina and letting James run with Jagger to the safety of his tree house.

"Okay, why don't we spend some time with Snow White and calm down?" Nell asked, turning to Elena and Gabby, who were giggling hysterically.

Their aunts were silly. Everyone knew the dwarfs as well as their mommy knew their favorite bed time stories.

Snow White purred close to Gabby who flinched in fear at getting attacked by another animal.

Nell saw Gabby's frightened look, and started singing the same song Gabby sang to Elena when she was scared. _"You and me together will be. Forever you'll see."_

Elena joined in, _"We two can be good company. You and me. Just wait and see..."  
_  
Gabby visibly relaxed as the song she used to help Elena was now being used with her. She actually smiled as Snow White nuzzled her, just like how she'd helped Nell when she had the panic attack with the birds. "Good kitty, Snow White...good kitty."

"She is a good kitty, isn't she?" Bobby Lee smiled, stroking Snow White.

"Yeah!" Gabby smiled.

"See? Just give animals a chance!" Elena giggled with a clap of her hands.

"Just not doggies," Gabby muttered, feeling Nell stroking her hair.

"I guess it all depends on the breed," Bobby Lee said as he kissed Gabby. "You feel safe around puppies and little doggies, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Gabby admitted.

"And while it's true that some of the guard dogs and hunting dogs are bigger breeds, you know you're safe when you're with us," Bobby Lee continued. "All you need to remember is to give them their space and they won't hurt you."

"But big doggies are scary!" Gabby whimpered.

"I know, but Bianca told me that as an Irish Red and White Setter, Jagger will grow up to be about 24 to 27 inches in height," Nell added. "That's not too bad."

"And that breed is a good family dog as well," Bobby Lee added. "I've read a few books on dogs in the castle library, so I know some things about this breed."

"Doggie good?" Gabby wondered, still afraid as Elena took her hand.

"Gabby, they are, and while I was gone yesterday night, you didn't dream about doggies, did you?" Elena wondered.

Gabby shook her head, but she looked embarrassed. "But I still wet the bed," she muttered, looking ashamed. "I can't help it. Specially when something is scary."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Nell assured her. "it's nothing to be ashamed of. You just take your time getting used to Jagger. Just remember that James is there with you, and he won't let anything happen to you. And you've seen how gentle Jagger is."

Gabby smiled a little as she reached out and stroked Snow White. It was true. Jagger always sat so quietly when James invited her and Elena to pet him. She even liked the way he nudged her hand with his nose. And when she had ridden that winged horse at Amber's party, Jagger had been there, trying to help her and James feel better. He had nudged her with his nose and let her cry into his fur until Nell picked her up. He then went over to James and nudged him.

Maybe she _had_ been rough with Rex the day she was bitten, but she had been little then. The scar on her leg was evident of it, being known as something that would stay for a long time. Soon, Gabby soon found herself giggling as Snow White purred against her.

"See? Snow White's a nice kitty!" Elena smiled.

"She is a nice kitty," Gabby smiled, holding her hand out so Snow White could sniff it. "Good kitty, Snow White!"

"I'll always be nice to you and Mommy," Snow White purred. They were the ones to find her after she got lost and chased into a bush by angry dogs, after all, so she had to be nice to them.

"My turn!" Madeline yelled, grabbing Snow White away from Elena, who frowned.

"Madeline!" Nell gasped. "You do not grab her!"

"I'm playing with her too!" Sabrina called, taking her from Madeline.

"NO!" Elena cried. "Snow White doesn't like that!"

"Mommy?" Snow White gasped as Madeline and Sabrina stroked her; they didn't have Elena's gentle touch, and their quick movements scared her. "Mommy! What's going on?"

"Madeline Elizabeth! Sabrina Marie!" Nell scolded. "Stop that right now!"

Madeline and Sabrina quickly stopped what they were doing. If there was one thing that stopped them from misbehaving, it was when Nell called them by their full names. True, Miss Bianca called them by their full names as well, but they responded better when their older sister addressed them like that. "We're sorry, Elena," Madeline apologized, handing Snow White back to Elena, who was crying in Bobby Lee's arms.

"Don't cry, Elena," Sabrina pleaded as Snow White scampered over to the safety of her barn cat friends.

"Madeline, Sabrina, come with me," Nell marched Madeline and Sabrina out. "Time out for both of you!"

At the same time, Golden Flower and Dust Fur were nuzzling Snow White as all the cats purred around her. Jagger had also come back a short time ago, and he let Snow White curl up next to him.

"It's okay, Snow White," Golden Flower purred. "You're safe."

"You know that your mommy's not like those two, right?" Dust Fur added.

"I know," Snow White whispered.

"Let's just have you calm down first, then you can help Elena, okay?" Ice Cloud suggested.

"Okay," Snow White purred as her friends helped calm her down. If those girls were related to her mommy, then she never wanted anything to do with them ever again as Snow White walked over to a sobbing Elena.

"Daddy, I don't want Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline near Snow White no more!" Elena sobbed, feeling her kitty near her.

"Don't worry, Love Bug, we'll tell them that," Bobby Lee murmured. "But if they don't like what we have to say, we'll tell them that it's going to have to be like how it is with James and how he watches Jagger with you girls."

"How?" Elena asked, stroking Snow White as she rubbed against her.

"We'll tell Madeline and Sabrina that we're going to keep an eye on them when they want to be near Snow White," Bobby Lee explained. "And when they start to get too rough, we'll tell them that they can't play with her."

"You won't send Snow White away, right?" Elena asked.

"Of course we won't," Bobby Lee assured her. "We just won't let Madeline or Sabrina near her."

"Okay," Elena nodded. "Let's tell them." She turned to Snow White. "It's okay, Snow White. They can't go near you no more!"

"Thank you!" Snow White purred, going over to her catnip and starting to nibble some of it to calm down.

Elena hated being a bad guy. In fact, she hated the bad guys in her books because they were mean in her mind. But _no one_ made her kitty scared and got away with such a thing. True, her aunts were older, and according to her mommy, had never had a pet, but it didn't mean that they could hurt her kitty.

Bobby Lee saw the conflicting emotions on her face. He knew what she was thinking and how it made her feel, but he agreed with her; if Sabrina and Madeline wanted to play with Snow White, they had to be gentle. He picked Elena up and hugged her. "It's going to be all right, sweetheart. Gabby and I'll be with you the whole time. And I know Mommy's going to agree with you."

"Yeah. Auntie Madeline and Auntie Sabrina have to be nice to Snow White. If they can't be nice, they can't play with her," Gabby agreed.

Elena blinked back her last few tears and took a deep breath. "Okay," she said at last, accepting a good-luck nuzzle from Snow White, "Let's go tell them."

"That my girl!" Bobby Lee chuckled, messing up a few of Elena's brown curls.

"Daddy! You not been our daddy forever yet!" Gabby giggled, grabbing his hand.

"No, but this is a start, right?" Bobby Lee asked, tossing her up.

"Me next!" Elena called, giggling as Bobby Lee tossed her next. She and Gabby shrieked and giggled as Bobby Lee covered their faces with kisses, then he put them down again.

"Okay, now that that's out of our systems and we're all feeling brave, let's go see Mommy, Auntie Madeline, and Auntie Sabrina," Bobby Lee smiled encouragingly at them, and together they made their way back to the castle.

"Daddy, what if Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline get mad?" Elena wondered, seeing her aunts at different corners of their room with Nell watching them.

"Uh huh. You know Elena don't like yelling," Gabby reminded him before patting Elena on the shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, girls," Bobby Lee assured them. "If Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline do in fact get mad, Mommy and I will be in the room with you. They can get mad all they want, but they were the ones who were playing roughly with Snow White, and you were telling them to stop. As I keep telling you, _this is not your fault_. And Elena, if they do start to yell, you are more than welcome to go out in the hallway. Sound like a plan?"

"Okay," Elena smiled.

Nell looked up when she saw Bobby Lee, Elena, and Gabby at the door. "Sabrina, Madeline, Elena's here. Do you have something to say to her?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Elena," Madeline apologized.

"I'm sorry too, Elena," Sabrina apologized.

"Helen, Elena and I were talking about this, and we've come to a decision," Bobby Lee informed them. He gently drew Elena forward. "It's all right, sweetheart. Tell them."

Elena took a deep breath. "Auntie Madeline, Auntie Sabrina, you can't be near Snow White no more!" She hid behind Bobby Lee, waiting for her aunts to explode, but to her surprise, it never came.

"We know," Sabrina started. "Nell told us that we can't go near Snow White unless you say so from now on."

"Actually, Sabrina, the girls and I were talking about that before we came up here," Bobby Lee spoke up. "We came to an agreement of our own. If you do want to be near Snow White, then we, that is, Helen, Elena, and I, are going to keep an eye on you."

"Like how James watches Jagger when the girls are around him?" Nell asked.

"Exactly," Bobby Lee nodded. "And if Madeline or Sabrina are rough with Snow White, they can't be near her at all."

"I think we can combine those two ideas," Nell nodded. "Sabrina and Madeline have to ask Elena if they can be near Snow White. We'll keep an eye on them just the same, and if they're too rough, they have to go someplace else."

"I think that's a good idea," Bobby Lee nodded.

"Yeah. Can we tell Snow White?" Elena asked.

"Let's let her calm down after this little adventure, sweetie," Nell suggested. "but I'm sure that Snow White will be happy to hear this."

"Remember, honey, she's kind of like you," Bobby Lee explained with a smile.

"Snow White has Elena's at-is-him?" Gabby asked in confusion.

Nell chuckled, leaving Elena and Gabby confused. "No, Gabby. I don't think Snow White has your sister's autism, but is like her in a way."

"Why Snow White like me?" Elena asked, pulling at her hair a little bit.

"Because you're both sweet, gentle, and you love everyone," Nell smiled.

"And you're so nice to everybody you meet," Bobby Lee agreed.

"You and Snow White were made for each other," Nell added.

Elena blushed, hiding behind Gabby, who giggled. Maybe she and Snow White were alike in some way. "Mommy, is that true?" Elena wondered before being picked up. "Because, um, I'm not a kitty!"

"What do you mean? You, Gabby, and Snow White are our purr-fect little sweethearts!" Nell grinned.

"You, Gabby, and Snow White are just meow-velous!" Bobby Lee added.

"We're so smitten with our kittens!" Nell sang as she and Bobby Lee hugged them.

Madeline and Sabrina groaned at their ridiculousness since they were eight and were going on an age where if someone they know did anything embarrassing, it would embarrass them.

Seeing their embarrassed looks, Nell smirked. "It serves you two right. If you don't want to see something like this, don't do what you did."

"However, if you are caught doing something like that again, we'll make you sing a song about cats," Bobby Lee agreed. "I'm sure James will help come up with a song for you."

"I'm sure he'd love that," Nell grinned. "He loves his music!"

Madeline and Sabrina took one look at each other, and ran out of the room.

In the stables, Snow White had calmed down, but was still a little traumatized from being handled not-so-gently.

Lily Heart nuzzled her, seeing her frightened state as she heard footsteps coming into the stable. She heard a soft voice call, "Snow White? Are you okay?"

Snow White and Lily Heart looked up. There was Jagger, with Clover beside him. "Jagger! Clover!" Snow White purred.

"Are you okay, kid? Jagger told me about what happened," Clover said as he curled up next to her.

"She'll be fine," Lily Heart purred, licking Snow White's ears. "She just needed some time to calm down...and a little catnip never did anyone wrong either!"

"Very true," Golden Flower purred as she came over. "Now, I think we could all use something extra special to calm us all down."

"A story?" Robin Wing suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Golden Flower purred, nuzzling her. "Clover, would you and Jagger like to stay and hear a story?"

"I love stories!" Jagger smiled, letting Snow White curl up next to him.

"You bet I would!" Clover grinned, settling himself between Brook and Ice Cloud.

As Robin Wing began her story, Snow White purred. That experience with Madeline and Sabrina had been terrifying, but she pulled through it. She knew that Elena had made sure that she'd be safe from now on, and her cat friends, Clover, and Jagger had all been there for her when she needed her. She curled up in Jagger's fur and closed her eyes, dreaming happy dreams of her friends.

"Snow White! Snow White!" Elena giggled, running into the stables a while after Snow White had her nap as Nell looked at her husband.

Letting their little girl (well hers really) have a pet of her own was still new as was their marriage to each other.

She couldn't believe that Elena and Gabby were growing up before her eyes. She wanted them to be her little babies again, not three-year-olds that would turn four in a year. Then it'll be school and all those other milestones that she remembered from her own childhood. Nell wasn't ready to face any of it, fiddling with her wedding ring.

Bobby Lee smiled beside her. "I know, Helen; I can't believe it either."

"Our baby girls are growing up so fast!" Nell smiled, watching Elena play with Snow White. She sighed, watching Elena giggle in a sense of innocence. "They'll be four in a year. Then it's school, and well, I just want them like this for a while. Just three years old and innocent."

"Helen, they have to grow up eventually. Besides, one day they'll get married, and you'll be crying just like Mother did!" Bobby Lee laughed as Nell nudged him.

"I know, Robert, but I want this perfectly clear: they can't start dating until they're at least our age, and they can't get married until they're at least as old as Bianca!" Nell declared. "And the only grandchild I want is named Snow White!"

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Bobby Lee grinned as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Yucky!" Elena yelled as she covered her and Snow White's eyes.

"Yucky? Elena, they're just expressing how they love each other!" Miranda chuckled, kneeling down towards the little girl and her kitten.

"Why Queen not with King?" Elena wondered, uncovering her eyes.

"You know how he is around cats, sweetheart. Besides, he had some things he had to take care of," Miranda smiled. "But he also told me that he wanted to give you this." She gave Elena a stick with a string tied to one end of it. At the end of the string was a feather. "He and James made that last night. Roland may not be able to be around cats, but that doesn't mean that he can't give a special cat a special toy."

Elena smiled. "Thank you, Queen!"

"He also wanted Snow White to have these," Miranda continued, giving Elena a small box with cat toys in it.

"Thank you, Queen!" Elena smiled. "Snow White! Wanna play with your new toys?"

"Yes!" Snow White purred as Miranda showed Elena how to drag the feather slowly on the ground and let Snow White pounce on it.

"Good thing Bianca isn't here. She doesn't mind dirt, but the instant a child gets dirt on their clothes, it's time for a bath!" Nell chuckled, seeing Elena play with a smile.

"Like you when you were a kid, Helen?" Bobby Lee joked with a smile, their faces flushed from kissing each other.

"Like I told her, a little dirt never hurt anyone!" Nell joked.

"You are so right," Bobby Lee smiled.

Notes

James' joke about the seven dwarfs came from the Full House episode "Middle Age Crazy"

The information on Irish Red and White Setters was found on Wikipedia.


	7. Chapter 7

When it came to bath time, Elena and being good was usually a mix of okay and a meltdown.

If her mommy was there with her new daddy, and even back when Bobby Lee wasn't her and Gabby's daddy, Elena would be okay. However, if they weren't, which they were not with her because of Gabby needed attention, Elena would splash and scream, leaving the one bathing her a victim of water attacks.

She knew not to do it to the ones that were older than her, but sometimes her mind would go into what Gabby called "kitty mode" and she splashed the person bathing her.

"Elena Lydia! Stop that splashing!" Bianca scolded, trying to rid of the dirt Elena had received during her playing with Snow White.

Bianca. Elena didn't know her well enough aside from being a very old friend of Nell's but it didn't stop her and Gabby to not listen to her sometimes. Especially when Bianca wanted them, like their mommy before them, to be proper little ladies.

"Splash fun?" Elena tried to smile innocently.

"Maybe for you, my dear, but not for me!" Bianca muttered. "I know you were playing with your kitty, but you need to have a bath now."

"Amber says mud good!" Elena giggled.

"Well, I'll give you that; I did enjoy that mud facial Princess Amber treated me to," Bianca agreed, knowing that Nell and Amber liked a good spa day, complete with mud facial, now and then. "But if it's not related to relaxing, mud is bad!"

"Mud not bad!" Elena giggled, splashing Bianca again.

"Elena Lydia, I swear, you and Gabby Anna are little versions of your mother when she was a child, except unlike her, you're giving me gray hair," Bianca muttered, having Elena look at her.

"Can I see?" Elena asked, putting her wet hands through Bianca's hair.

"Let's get you dried off first," Bianca suggested, lifting her out of the tub and getting her into a clean dress. "There you are, dear, all clean."

"Play time!" Elena giggled, opening the bathroom door and running out.

Bianca passed by James as she chased after Elena. "So, how many gray hairs does this time make?" James grinned. "Let's see, it's usually four gray hairs with both of them depending on the event, but if it's only Elena having a meltdown or having a splash fight..."

Bianca gave a more genuine smile. She could always count on James to cheer her up. True, he shared Bobby Lee's sense of humor, and it had returned full force since he got his new dog. "Oh, stop it," she scolded gently. "But next time, we give her a bath together!"

"Okay," James agreed. "I also wanted to ask you about the music for the tea party you and your friends were having. I know Nell's going to be there, and Mom, but who else?"

"Well, I'm thinking that it's time that my friends met Elena Lydia and Gabby Anna," Bianca replied. "As for the music, we do enjoy classical compositions, but if Elena Lydia is attending, you might try more soothing pieces."

"Okay," James nodded. "I'll look in the castle library for music like that. I think I know some songs that would work."

"I trust your judgment, Prince James," Bianca smiled. "I've heard stories from King Roland about your birth mother's musical talent, and I've heard you play the piano on numerous occasions. It's clear that you inherited her skills!"

"And her ear for music," James agreed, knowing that Bianca had heard him play a different instrument's part on the piano.

"Of course!" Bianca chuckled, messing up his hair. "But other than classical compositions, my friends and I did enjoy the melodies of jazz as girls. We enjoyed others, too, like Bing Crosby and the Andrews Sisters. And like everyone else, we went along with who was out there and hot with the crowd."

"Hot with the crowd? Don't you mean cool?" James asked in confusion as Elena came running back before Bianca caught her in her arms.

"No fair!" Elena pouted, wanting to see her kitty again.

"I know what you're thinking, Elena Lydia, and you're right. You will get to see Snow White again, but first, you're coming with me," Bianca smiled. "You and Gabby Anna are invited to a tea party today with me and my friends!"

"Tea party?" Elena asked.

"Oh, yes," Bianca smiled. "Your mother's going to be there as well. The queen's attending, and so are Princess Sofia and Princess Amber."

"Snow White too?" Elena asked.

"No, I think she's going to have her own party with Jagger and her friends in the stable," Bianca shook her head. "But James is going to be there as well, and he's going to play music for everyone."

"Kitty songs?" Elena asked.

"Sure, I can play one of your kitty songs first," James smiled, recalling the tape of cat-related songs he had made for her and Gabby (and of course had Cedric make a copy of so both girls could have one!).

"Will Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline be there too?" Elena asked.

"Yes, and I heard about what happened when they met Snow White," Bianca nodded. "But you don't need to worry; your rule is still in place with them: they can't go near Snow White unless you say so."

"Okay," Elena nodded.

Elena didn't know what a tea party was, but remembered that Nell didn't like them too much as a girl. However, she did look at Amber and Sofia having them when she first started to walk. Not to mention, party was her fourth word spoken to the adults but her second word autism wise after she was diagnosed.

"There you are!" Nell smiled, interrupting her thoughts. "Bianca, thanks again for giving Elena her bath. I meant to do it myself, but Gabby needed me to help her pick out her dress for the party."

"It's all right, Helen Genevieve," Bianca smiled. "It took some doing, but Elena Lydia is clean and ready to put on her party dress."

"Well, Love Bug, shall we get you changed for the party?" Nell asked.

"Party!" Elena cheered.

"That's right," James agreed before he went off to look for the music Bianca recommended, "And when you go out later, remember to bring Jagger one of the peanut butter cookies Chef Andre made. I know he can't eat people food, but this is a special occasion."

"I agree, but it's only one cookie, and it's lucky that you're not giving him the chocolate kind," Bianca agreed, knowing that chocolate was bad for dogs.

"Party! Party!" Elena giggled, jumping up and down.

"And hopefully, Helen Genevieve, you won't fall asleep and have to tell everyone the story again?" Bianca asked.

Nell frowned. "Bianca, I was only eight! How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

Bianca smiled. "You know I'm only teasing you, Helen Genevieve. I know Robert was the guilty party for taking Lydia's ring."

Nell sighed. She should have known that Bianca would know about that. But then again, like Miranda was always saying, mothers knew everything. Or mother _figures_ in Bianca's case. The older woman had watched her grow from child to young adult, yet Nell still got scolded whenever she didn't do anything proper or was rude to their guests. Yet it was better than the pulling of one of her ears from childhood which made Nell shiver a little just thinking about it.

"Mama! Party!" Elena's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Okay, Elena; let's go find your party dress," Nell smiled, letting Elena lead her back to her room.

Elena clapped happily, jumping up and down as Nell gave her her party dress. Dressing herself was still a little new to the three-year-old as she slipped the dress over her head. She didn't understand why Nell was laughing, making her frown.

Nell smiled, as she saw that Elena had put her dress on backwards. "Elena, did you put on your dress by yourself, did you look in the mirror, and did you think you looked good?"

"Yes!" Elena said proudly, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Well, let me give you some advice," Nell chuckled, "Walk backwards and hope no one notices!"

"Okay!" Elena giggled, starting to walk backwards.

"Or, let's do this," Nell smiled, fixing the dress. "That was a really great first attempt at dressing yourself!"

"I'm a big girl!" Elena cheered.

Nell smiled and kissed her. "You are a big girl!"

"Big girl! Big girl!" Elena sang, jumping up and down.

"Yes you are!" Nell chuckled, taking her hand.

"Does that mean I'm like you and Daddy?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Well, you're getting there," Nell smiled. "Just remember what we said, it's not a race with Gabby. You just take your time and go your own pace. You make us proud every day."

"Okay!" Elena grinned. "Party!"

"Yes, sweetheart, let's go to the party," Nell agreed, taking her hand and leading her out.

"Mommy who are those peoples?" Elena asked, hiding behind her mother's back upon arriving to where the tea party was being held.

"Friends of Bianca's," Nell muttered, nearly imagining herself as the eight-year-old she had been the last time she had seen them.

"Elena! Nell!" Sofia called as they entered.

"Sofia," Nell smiled. "I'm glad you and Amber were able to make it."

"Amber had to look fabulous, of course," Sofia rolled her eyes. "I told her this was just a simple tea party, but you know what Amber says about that!"

"Bigger is better!" Nell chorused with her. "But I'm glad Amber could make it too."

"Amber big dress," Elena whispered, looking at Amber's fancy gown.

"It is a big dress," Nell whispered back, "And she'll have to work hard to keep it looking so pretty. But I know she can do it. And I know you can do the same."

"Yeah!" Elena cheered.

"Me too," Gabby agreed.

"You two will be just fine," Nell assured them, "Just remember to behave yourselves and don't fall asleep during the stories. If you feel sleepy, I'll take you out. Or if you can't find me, listen to James' music. I heard he found quite a few songs that Bianca's friends loved when they were my age."

"Are they good?" Elena asked with a giggle.

"Kind of. But they belong to the Stone Age," Nell joked before clearing her throat. "Just be nice to her friends okay?"

Elena and Gabby didn't know who many of these ladies were, but they liked it when they gave them compliments. They remembered to say thank you, and used their best manners.

Bianca's friend Elizabeth especially enjoyed seeing Elena and Gabby. In her opinion, seeing these little sweethearts made sitting through boring talks seem more enjoyable. She also loved the music James was playing. She thought it was so sweet of him to play a song for Elena first, and she thought that James was so talented. She had no idea that he could play one instrument part on another one.

"Is he playing the trumpet part of the song on the piano?" Bianca's friend Annabelle asked, hearing James' rendition of _Chattanooga Choo Choo_ on the piano.

"Indeed he is," Bianca smiled. "Prince James was blessed with his birth mother's musical talent."

"He certainly was," her friend Margaret agreed, putting a dollar bill on top of the piano and making a request for a favorite song of hers.

"I'll be happy to play that song, Miss Margaret, but can someone get me a rumless Rum and Coca Cola first?" James asked, making a playful reference to the song.

"And he's very good with words," Bianca chuckled as she got him something to drink so he wouldn't lose his voice.

"You remember, Helen, how after the parties were over that your mother had you attend, I would allow you to be free?" Elizabeth asked as Nell nodded at the memory. "You were always itching to play outdoors-"

"And you would help me out of my shoes and stockings along with an extra dress and you would say-" Nell began with a smile.

"Fly like the wind!" Both women finished with a chuckle.

"Lydia was never happy about that!" Annabelle recalled with a laugh. "Bless her soul. Helen, it's a shame she never got to meet her darling little grandchildren."

Nell smiled to herself. She thought that since Elena always liked taking her shoes and stockings off, she'd turn out to be just like her. She glanced over at Elena, who was looking over at the piano. The bench was empty, but she saw James coming back, since he was getting hungry playing all those songs.

"Kitty song?" she asked James as he came back to the piano.

"No problem, Elena; I just wanted to get a snack first," James smiled as he sat down with a sandwich and cup of tea. "How about I play a kitty song when I'm done with this, then after I play Miss Caroline's request?"

"That's a good idea, James; even the entertainment needs to eat," Nell smiled.

"Kitty!" Elena giggled, clapping her hands.

"No, dear. We don't eat kitties!" Caroline chuckled, patting Elena on the head before turning to Nell. "Such an adorable little girl. Helen, how was your process of bearing twins like?"

"A little painful, because I was still a teenager when it happened. However, I'm lucky to have Elena and Gabby in my life," Nell muttered, smiling softly. "Wish I can the same for their birth father."

"Is he still in the dungeon?" Margaret asked with a scoff, still furious with what had happened to Nell four years after Bianca told her.

"Thankfully yes," Nell answered, feeling Elena climb on her lap. "Unfortunately, even though he was found guilty of what happened to me, he's not going to be executed for it until the girls turn eighteen!"

"Don't worry, Helen; we'll count the days until it happens, and you know you have our support," Elizabeth assured her, the other ladies nodding in agreement.

"Mama sad?" Elena asked, not knowing why Nell was starting to get upset.

"I'm all right, sweetheart," Nell murmured. "Why don't you ask James to play a happy song for me?"

"Okay!" Elena smiled, and went over to James.

"Hopefully no one left the stable door open," Amber muttered, seeing Elena talk to her brother.

"I'm sure Snow White-I mean, I know not to have her or anyone else leave the stables!" Sofia chuckled nervously with a smile. "I mean, it's not like she and the other animals banded together for her to see Elena, right?"

"Of course not," Amber agreed. "We know how quiet Snow White is, and Elena said she doesn't like strangers. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Besides, Dad would know right away if Snow White was in here," Sofia agreed.

"Elena! Elena!" Gabby yelled, jumping up and down.

"What is it, Gabby?" Elena wondered, hoping to calm her down. "You sound scared."

"I saw Jaggy leave the stable!" Gabby whimpered. "He's coming this way!"

James was at the window in a heartbeat. "Mom, Nell, and Bianca, before you say anything, I know I closed the stable door and locked it after I brought Jagger back from his walk before the party!"

"We know you did, Prince James, but I think we all forgot that the latch is broken," Bianca assured him.

"Snow White out too?" Elena asked.

"I don't see her," Miranda said as she scanned the ground. "Besides, like we said, Snow White doesn't like strangers. When Gabby and I checked on her while Bianca was giving you your bath, she was playing with some of her kitty friends."

Elena sighed in relief, hoping for Gabby to calm down before seeing Elizabeth pick up her twin.

"You're scared of dogs?" Elizabeth wondered, leaving Gabby to whimper. "I promise you, dear, there are no dogs here."

"Gabby doesn't like doggies," Elena explained, smiling softly at Elizabeth. "She has a boo-boo on her leg that stays forever!"

"No doggies! No doggies!" Gabby screamed, closing her eyes.

James decided to play a calming song for Gabby. But he couldn't help but think of something he heard Sofia and Amber talking about before. He motioned for his sisters to come over to the piano. As he started playing, he said, "Did you know about this? Because like I said, I _know_ I closed and locked the stable door after I brought Jagger back from his walk. You didn't go back and let him out, did you?"

The girls shook their heads, leaving James to sigh as he continued to play.

"Doggie! Snow White!" Elena giggled, running over to the dog and cat pair.

"Mommy!" Snow White purred, leaping into Elena's arms.

"Now how did they get out?" Annabelle wondered with a chuckle.

"Maybe they teamed up and broke out of the stable," Bianca suggested with a laugh.

"Well, cats are smart," Miranda smiled. "And like Bianca said, the latch on the door is broken, so Jagger must have pushed it open."

"I'll take him and Snow White back right now. Mom, I'm sorry...please don't send Jagger away because of this!" James pleaded softly.

"It's all right, James; Jagger won't be sent away because of this," Miranda assured him, keeping her voice down as well. "You didn't know this would happen. And I believe you when you said you locked the stable door."

"But before you go, let Jagger have one of these," Bianca handed James a peanut butter cookie. "I guess he just couldn't wait."

"I guess you're right, Mom," James agreed. "Come on, Elena," he added, turning to the girl who was showing everyone her kitty, "Let's take Snow White back too. I know you say she doesn't like strangers, but she seems okay. But let's just take her back to the stable; you know, for her safety."

"Okay," Elena smiled.

"You know, James, I remember from when I was really little that Bianca's dog liked music, so maybe we can have Snow White and Jagger stay and see if they enjoy the music you play," Nell suggested with a smile. "And hopefully they aren't as annoying as her dog was."

"Snow White stay? Please Queen and Miss Bianca?" Elena asked with a smile.

"If it's okay with everyone," James said at last. He knew Jagger was very well behaved when he was around Elena and Gabby, since he'd been training him since the day after his birthday.

"We know you'll watch him, James," Miranda smiled.

"We've all seen how gentle he is around Elena Lydia and Gabby Anna," Bianca agreed.

"He seems to be very well behaved," Caroline smiled. "And he is a handsome dog...an Irish Red and White Setter, if I'm not mistaken."

James smiled in relief when he saw everyone accepting Jagger into the group. "Yes, he is. His name's Jagger."

"Like the Rolling Stones!" Margaret smiled; even though she and her friends liked jazz and classical songs, they did listen to rock and roll before Bianca decided to help Lydia who was pregnant with Nell at the time.

"That's right," James nodded. "The castle guards love their music, and they sometimes sing their songs as they go on patrols."

Elena and Gabby giggled, holding Jagger and Snow White close as the puppy licked the kitten gently.

"Friends! Friends!" Elena giggled, happy that her kitty was getting along with James' puppy.

"Thanks for coming with me, Jagger," Snow White whispered.

"I'd do anything for one of those peanut butter cookies," Jagger whispered back. "I'm only sorry we scared James and Gabby."

"I know James said you couldn't go out, but I wanted to see Mommy when you came back from your walk," Snow White admitted. "I know I shouldn't have sneaked out when James brought you back, but at least it was nice of you to come get me."

"And it's lucky for me that the latch is broken," Jagger added. "I know it's going to be fixed soon, but I wanted to get you before you got into trouble."

Snow White shuddered, recalling how roughly Sabrina and Madeline had handled her. She never wanted to go through anything like that again. But fortunately for her, the ladies Elena introduced her to were a lot gentler as they stroked her.

"What an adorable little kitty!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she looked at Elena with a smile. "What did you name her?"

"Snow White!" Elena giggled, holding Snow White close. "She's gonna be my kitty forever and ever!"

"And I hope you two are very happy together," Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you think it's wise for her to have a kitten?" Caroline asked, "King Roland is allergic."

"She knows that, and we've agreed that Snow White lives in the stables," Nell assured her, "Elena knows not to let her near him."

"Elena, you okay?" Gabby asked, knowing that too much noise wasn't good for her sister. "It's been, um, a long time such you covered your ears."

"Gabby, I'll-I'll be okay," Elena assured her sister with a smile. "I won't run like, um, when we were two!"

"You want me to stop playing the piano?" James asked. "It's no problem for me to do something else."

"Or maybe you, Gabby, and I can take her for a walk," Nell suggested. "We can take Snow White back to the stable, and let Jagger play."

"Sounds like a plan," James agreed. "Come on, Jagger. You've been a really good boy, but now let's do something else."

"Snow White! Play time!" Elena smiled as she carried Snow White out behind Nell, Gabby, James, and Jagger.

"Have fun, dears!" Bianca smiled as they said their goodbyes to the group.

Nell sighed in relief, seeing Elena snuggle her kitty close. She knew that her little girl was sensitive to large scenery, too much noise or both, but like everyone else a year ago, she didn't know it was part of Elena's autism.

She thought that Elena had feared the people that had attended her and Gabby's second birthday ball that Amber had suggested in doing. Then again, Amber always insisted that "bigger was better". It wasn't until the Sweetheart Pie incident when Amber learned to let other people plan things their own way. Even Bianca, who normally disliked it when James played pranks on his sister, thought that what he'd done was a very clever way to teach her a lesson. Nell was glad Amber toned it down, but it was still an extravagant event just the same.

"Alight, Elena, put down your kitty," Gabby said, taking Nell out of her thoughts and realize that they were in the stables.

"No! My kitty!" Elena yelled, holding Snow White close.

"Elena, she has to go home to her friends. Jagger is her friend. You don't want him to be unhappy with his best friend not with him, right?" James asked with a smile, but Elena was confused, not understanding.

"Jaggy unhappy?" Elena asked.

James grinned, and since Jagger was small enough for him to do this, he picked him up and held him in front of his face. "Where's my kitty friend?" he asked, turning Jagger around. "Where's Snow White?"

Nell smiled as Elena and Gabby giggled next to her. This reminded her of the "Ms. Napkin Head" routine she used to do to cheer Elena up when she was younger.

"Don't be sad, Jaggy, you can play with Snow White," Elena smiled, putting her kitty down.

"Oh, you've made me so happy! I love you, Elena!" James grinned, putting Jagger down.

"I love you too, Jaggy," Elena smiled as she petted him.

"Good thinking, James," Nell smiled. "Well, everyone, what would you like to do now?"

"I still have some songs to play at the tea party," James replied.

"Okay," Nell nodded. "Elena, Gabby, and I will let you go back to your adoring public, and we'll do something else."

"Party?" Elena asked, tugging at Nell's dress.

"A party of our own Elena?" Nell asked with a smile, picking her up before stroking her hair. "Mommy does need a party every now and again."

"Yay! Party with Mama!" Elena cheered.

"Party for Mama!" Gabby sang.

"Let's get cookies for Mama's party!" Elena agreed.

"Can Daddy come too?" Gabby asked.

"I think he'd like that. When he's done with his shift, let's ask him if he wants to relax with us," Nell smiled.

Notes

The game where James held Jagger in front of his face was based on the 'Ms. Napkin Head' act Dorrie did in chapter 32 of Niagara14301's Dorrie.

Nell's advice for Elena to walk backwards when her dress was on backwards was from the Full House episode "Bye Bye Birdie".

Chattanooga Choo Choo and Rum and Coca Cola are both by the Andrews Sisters.

The Sweetheart Pie incident was from chapter 24 of Niagra14301's Tales from the Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Like Sofia before them, Elena and Gabby were huge fans of parties. Especially ones thrown just for them as Elena carried Snow White close.

"I hope Mommy don't bring people from the village to her party," Elena muttered as Gabby knew who she was talking about.

Since they were six months old, a local boy their age had taken great pleasure in teasing them. They'd seen him around whenever Nell or Bobby Lee took them to the village for a treat or usually to get away from the castle, but luckily for only a few minutes.

Elena especially hoped so, not wanting him to find out about her autism and tease her about it, knowing that he would tease her the most for being delayed in everything since they could talk.

"Hopefully Jack doesn't come. Especially after the last time he found out something," Gabby mumbled, shuddering a little.

"Your fear of doggies?" Elena asked quietly, knowing that she didn't like to discuss it. "But he was still pretty mean when he was pretending to be a doggie," she repeated, this time using pretending, a word she never thought of herself to use.

"I know. Thanks for bringing it up. Again," Gabby muttered, shaking her head. "What's with you using pretending? Isn't that one of your 'I can't say right' words?"

"It used to be," Elena admitted, "Mommy says I'm getting better with words. She told the teacher about it, and the teacher said she was happy I'm using more words like that."

"Okay," Gabby knew that made sense. Nell read to her and Gabby every night, knowing that would help increase their vocabulary skills. They'd also listened to James reading his stories to them, where he pretended he was a spy, so they picked up that word quickly.

Gabby nodded softly in agreement, remembering not liking to be cleaned up after that incident. "If he finds out that you have at-is-him or have to wear pull ups because you forget to go potty sometimes, Elena, and makes fun of you for either, I'll fight him!" Gabby growled, holding up a little fist as proof.

"But Mommy and Daddy says we can't do that!" Elena shouted as she put Snow White down.

"I know, but if Jack makes you cry or says something mean to you, he has to answer to me!" Gabby assured her. "He can't tease you without going through me first!"

"You mean that?" Elena asked.

"I mean that," Gabby promised. "And if Mommy and Daddy get mad at me, I'll tell them that Jack was mean to you first."

"Is there something we should know about?" Nell asked, coming up to them with Bobby Lee. He had finished his guard duties a few minutes ago, and was eager to hear more about the party Nell and the girls were planning.

"No Jack!" The girls yelled, standing their ground. "No Jack! No Jack!"

"Girls, he may be coming whether you like it or not. Besides Elena, honey, Daddy and I need you to make friends. Gabby, you too," Nell explained with a smile.

"As long as you watch him like we do with Auntie Sabrina and Auntie Madeline," Gabby muttered.

"He can't go near Snow White neither!" Elena blurted out.

"Don't worry, Love Bug; we won't let Jack go near Snow White," Nell promised.

Elena sighed in relief. The thought of him messing with her beloved kitty made her sick, next to him insulting Nell behind her back.

That always made Elena upset as she felt Gabby squeeze her hand. Her sister knew that she was a mommy's girl from how much time they spent together.

Elena knew that Gabby was sometimes jealous of the extra attention she got because of her autism but knew that Nell shared attention with them both.

"We'll stick together," Gabby whispered.

"Right. Mommy says there's safety in numbers," Elena whispered back.

"Always," Gabby agreed as Snow White rubbed against her. "And Snow White is with us too."

"She'll protect us!" Elena giggled, flapping her hands before putting them down. "I be normal. Jack can't find out about my at-is-him."

"At-is-him?" they heard a severely unwanted voice behind them. "What's at-is-him?"

Jack had come with one of Miss Bianca's friends. He'd gotten bored listening to James' piano music, and wanted to do something else. He'd liked seeing Jagger and wanted to play with him, but Caroline and Miss Bianca had said no, since James was busy doing something else and couldn't watch him at the time.

"Mommy told us that someone she knows has at-is-him," Gabby invented quickly, "She didn't say who it was, but she wanted us to help them try to learn stuff."

"I saw Elena flap her hands, Gabby. Daddy doesn't like liars, and Mommy…well, your mommy doesn't like her very much. I don't know why," Jack said, rubbing his chin. "Besides, I heard Elena yelling earlier."

"So? Maybe some noises are scary to her!" Gabby yelled, seeing Elena turn white. "And maybe she doesn't remember stuff too well! Like the potty!"

"Gabby!" Elena groaned, trying to cover her dress and herself in embarrassment.

"You have at-is-him! You have at-is-him!" Jack chanted. "You're sped! Slow slow sped!"

"Stop it, Jack!" Elena shouted.

"Sped! Sped! Sped!" Jack shouted as he ran off to tell his aunt.

Elena started crying as she ran off with Snow White. Gabby was furious. She had told Nell she'd behave, but after what Jack had just said and done, she was determined to make everything right again.

Elena often couldn't help herself with what she did. Flapping her arms in anger, excitement or nervousness was something Gabby had gotten used to. Having anything repeated for her was normal too.

Gabby made it routine after their story and goodnight kisses from Nell or Bobby Lee that Elena had to use the potty to not have any accidents. Granted, she also had them sometimes and was told that it was nothing to be ashamed of, but it just filled Gabby with rage over Jack's words.

"You come back here!" Gabby shouted, chasing Jack. "You say you're sorry!"

"SPED! SPED! SPED! Elena's a SPED!" Jack screamed as he ran off, only to bump into his aunt, who was glaring down at him, along with Bianca, Nell, and Bobby Lee, who had come out to investigate the noise. "Auntie Caroline...Gabby, Elena, and I were just playing..."

"Don't play innocent with me," Caroline said sternly. "I saw what you were doing, and I heard what you just called Elena! You know what your father said to you about that!" She took Jack by the arm and turned to Bianca. "I apologize for Jack. I'm taking him home right now, and we're going to have another family talk."

"There's no need to apologize, Caroline," Nell assured her. "We heard and saw everything. We were going to invite Jack to a separate party, but now we see that's out of the question."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Caroline said as she led Jack away. "Let's go home, Jack. We have to talk to your parents. Again."

"And we have to check on Elena," Bobby Lee agreed as he led the way to the stable.

"I swear, he gets it from his mother. Calling Elena a disease right in front of her two years ago still fills me with rage!" Nell hissed, having Bobby Lee took her hand in his.

"Helen, I know that, and so did the kingdom when they heard you screaming that if she ever came near Elena again, you would wring her neck," Bobby Lee recalled, making it kid-friendly since Gabby was with them.

"What does that mean?" Gabby wondered, looking at her parents in surprise. "And why would Jack's mommy call Elena's at-is-him a disease?"

Nell sighed, holding back tears and fury over that word as she knelt to Gabby's level, thankful for her being innocent enough to not know what grown-ups did. "Sweetheart, Jack and his mommy think it's okay to treat people like Elena differently."

"Well, it's not!" Gabby yelled, stomping her foot in anger. "Elena's my sister! She can't help herself with how she is!"

"You're absolutely right, Gabby, and Robert, I meant every word," Nell declared as they approached the stable. She took several deep breaths before entering because she didn't want to make Elena any more upset than she already was.

They found Elena in Snow White's stall, with all the cats around her, purring. Jagger was also beside her, licking her tears away. He sat very still as Elena threw her arms around him and buried her face in his fur. Nell and Bobby Lee smiled despite their anger. James had done an incredible job of training Jagger. He was always there as an extra source of comfort for Elena whenever she needed it. When he first got Jagger for his birthday, James had been thrilled to have a dog again. However, he learned that Jagger had to be an outside dog, just as a safety precaution, but it would be until the girls were older. James had been all right with that idea, since he worked outside with the dogs anyway, and Bobby Lee had even suggested teaching Jagger to be a therapy dog. James had agreed with this idea, and they both worked with the royal dog trainers to help him learn how to be well behaved around the girls.

"Elena, Mommy, Daddy, and me are here," Gabby said, getting close to her sister before feeling herself being pushed and falling near a stack of hay. If Elena didn't want to talk to her, then Gabby understood, for it was her fault that Jack now knew of her sister's autism. "I'm sorry, Elena," Gabby tried to apologize.

"It's your fault! Now Jack will make everybody call me sped...whatever that is!" Elena shouted.

"Don't say sped, Elena; it's not nice," Nell tried to calm her down.

"I know it's my fault!" Gabby cried as Snow White rubbed against her. "Snow White knows I didn't mean it, right?"

Bobby Lee nodded, and like Nell used to, he held Snow White in front of his face. "Gabby's sorry, Mommy," he made her say. "She didn't mean to say that to mean boy Jack."

Elena was trying to pout, but that always made her smile.

Nell smiled, nudging her husband gently in the ribs. "Ever thought of doing puppetry, Bobby Lee?"

"Not in a million years!" Bobby Lee chuckled, remembering her same response from doing the 'Mrs. Napkin Head' routine that Elena often liked.

"You forgive me, Elena?" Gabby asked.

"Okay," Elena smiled a little. She could never stay mad when Nell or Bobby Lee did that. And she really liked it because Snow White was part of the act this time.

"Well, now what do we do?" Nell asked when the girls were feeling better.

"Party?" Elena asked, tugging on Nell's dress. "Party for Mommy?"

"Hey! What about Daddy?" Bobby Lee pouted, making the girls giggle.

"Yes! Daddy comes too!" Elena smiled. "And Snow White!"

"Yay!" Snow White purred, rubbing against her.

"If she's coming, our party will have to be away from King Roland!" Nell chuckled, taking Elena by the hand.

"Mommy, why did Jack's mommy think of Elena as a disease?" Gabby wondered, silencing the stables for a moment.

Nell paused. She didn't want to say anything that would upset Elena all over again. Fortunately for her, Elena was telling Snow White and the cats in the stable about the party.

"I love parties!" Dust Fur purred. "Let's eat catnip and chase the little dots of light!"

"That's a fun game, but I think this is for Mommy's mommy," Snow White purred, remembering how James and Sofia taught Elena and Gabby how to shine little beams of light for the cats to chase.

"They still might play the game with us," Lily Heart assured her.

At the same time, Bobby Lee was trying to explain to Gabby about what Jack's mommy had said, and she was trying to tell her in a way that wouldn't upset anyone. "Well, Gab-gab, it was a few weeks after Elena was diagnosed with her autism two years ago that Jack's mommy said that awful word. To her, it probably meant no harm, but to Mommy, it meant that she was insulting your sister and who she was," he explained, taking Gabby by the hand.

"Was Mommy mad?" Gabby wondered in surprise, being too little to remember such an incident.

"That's putting it mildly, sweetie!" Bobby Lee shuddered, recalling the very colorful language Nell had used. "Except for when I teased her when we were children, I've never seen Mommy that angry! She would have gone after Jack's mommy all by herself if your uncle Roland and I hadn't held her back!"

"I remember that too. You and Roland held me back until I calmed down. It's a miracle that I didn't break loose and show her who was boss," Nell recalled, taking a deep breath.

"Not to mention have me chase after you!" Bobby Lee softly chuckled as Elena carried Snow White in her arms, looking down at the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry, Mommy..." Elena murmured.

"Oh, no, sweetheart, what happened wasn't your fault!" Nell managed to calm down. "People comment about things they don't understand. And like with Jack, I think it's safe to say that he heard other children and their parents talking about it, and that's why he says what he says."

"We love you no matter what anybody says," Bobby Lee agreed.

"I do too, Elena. Mommy and Daddy know this, but sometimes I get mad or sad that you're not like me, and they always say that it's okay for me to have those feelings," Gabby confessed, hugging her sister. "But I was mad at Jack. He made me very mad for making you cry. And I don't like when you cry."

Elena managed to smile. She knew her mommy, daddy, and Gabby were trying to protect her, and she appreciated it. She knew Jack had gotten in trouble for calling her that name before.

"Okay, I think that's enough sad feelings and feeling sorry for ourselves," Nell broke into her thoughts. "What do you say we plan our party?"

"Yeah!" Gabby cheered.

"Okay!" Elena smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Bobby Lee added.

"But what do we do for Mommy?" Gabby wondered in confusion.

"I guess what Mommy likes," Elena said before giggling. "Other than us and Daddy!"

"Mommy likes flowers," Bobby Lee looked over at Nell, who smiled. She liked seeing Elena playing in the flowers, and Gabby liked putting them in everyone's hair.

"We can finish the cookies from the tea party," Gabby added, Elena clapping her hands beside her.

"We can finish the sandwiches as well," Bobby Lee agreed.

"Nothing does say love like leftovers," Nell chuckled. "And for music, I taped a few of the songs James was playing, so that takes care of music, and we can give him a break since he was playing for the tea party."

"Speaking of which, did you see that tip jar Margaret brought out?" Bobby Lee chuckled.

"Why did they give James money to play songs?" Gabby asked.

"Don't they have piggy banks?" Elena wondered, looking confused.

"I'm sure that they do. Like I have one for you two and had one for Mommy's wedding ring," Bobby Lee said as Nell looked surprised.

"You never told me that," Nell commented.

"I bought a little keepsake box during one of the times we were in town," Bobby Lee explained. "They're in a safe place in our bedroom. I'll show you later."

"Okay," Nell nodded.

Elena and Gabby were also curious, but they wanted to do Nell's party first. Especially Elena, who kept jumping up and down before Nell took her hands.

"Whoa, Love Bug! Hold on before you explode!" Nell chuckled, seeing Elena look at her in confusion.

"Explode?" Elena asked.

"We don't want you to miss the party if you explode...Boom goes Elena!" Bobby Lee tossed her up as he misquoted James.

Elena giggled as she flew up in the air and Bobby Lee caught her. "Party! Party!"

"Okay, party animals, let's get this show on the road!" Nell grinned.

"Shows on a road?" Elena wondered, looking up at Bobby Lee for help.

"It's just an expression, sweetheart," Bobby Lee explained with a smile, patting her head. "Now, does anyone that isn't a grownup, and knows where the potty is, need to go?"

Elena and Gabby looked at each other, and back to their mommy and daddy as Nell whispered in Bobby Lee's ear that it was a yes.

"Well, I know you two can't work under pressure, so let's take care of that first," Bobby Lee said as they went back to the castle.

After the girls took care of business, they went back to the stable. Bobby Lee carried plates of food, Nell had flowers in her arms, and Elena and Gabby had the cassette of James' music and a radio.

"I think we're all set," Nell smiled. "But I saw that you brought extra plates, cups, and silverware."

"That's true," Bobby Lee nodded. "Just in case someone comes along and wants to join us, they can."

"That's nice, Daddy!" Gabby giggled, hugging him as Elena joined him.

"Strange that you're being a gentleman in front of the girls. Shame you've missed three years of doing it when we were kids!" Nell chuckled, giving her husband a mock hurt expression.

"Better late than never?" Bobby Lee smiled innocently.

"Yeah, sure it is," Nell shoved one of the cookies into his mouth. "Here; do something with that!"

Bobby Lee mumbled something around the cookie. He chewed, swallowed, smiled, and said, "I said, you love me!"

"We all love Daddy!" Elena hugged him.

"And we love Mommy too!" Gabby giggled, hugging Nell close.

"If that isn't love of a little family, I don't know what is!" Roland chuckled as Gabby ran to him.

"Uncle Roland!" Gabby laughed, looking up at him with a smile.

"Will you be okay? Snow White and the kitties are here," Elena pointed at the cats, who were playing in the straw.

"I'll be all right as long as I stay near the door," Roland assured her. "Just so long as they don't come near me, I'll be fine."

"Roland, we apologize if we disturb you with our party," Bobby Lee muttered, almost calling him King Roland.

"Robert, son, you won't disturb me from my work!" Roland chuckled, patting his head.

"You want to join us?" Elena asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" Roland smiled, taking a cookie and sitting a good distance away from the cats. "It's good to take a break now and then."

"I think Bobby Lee agrees with you, Roland. Especially when it comes to the girls!" Nell smiled, kissing Elena and Gabby. "They won't be this little for very long."

"What do you mean, Mommy?" Gabby asked, shooing Snow White away from Roland.

"I want you to be my little girls forever," Nell smiled. "But I know you'll grow up in the blink of an eye."

"I felt the same way about James and Amber," Roland smiled. "I wanted them to be little forever. But I know that's just wishful thinking. However, I'm very proud of the people they're becoming."

"Oh, yes; Amber has quite the eye for fashion. She loves helping the girls pick their outfits for special occasions," Nell grinned, remembering the last time Amber helped them pick out their outfits for a ball. Elena and Gabby had gotten so many compliments from people that Nell, Bobby Lee, and Amber were bursting with pride. "She also loves painting with them."

"And James has come a long way since he got Jagger. Not to mention all the times he's helped us with the girls," Bobby Lee added, recalling the first time all the dogs jumped on James. He'd pushed the girls out of the way, but that was to protect them as the dogs surrounded him. He had come up to see James under a huge pile of dogs, laughing as they licked him, and smiling as Elena and Gabby giggled as they watched everything from the sidelines.

"Don't forget Sofia," Roland added. "She's still the kind, helpful person she's always been since the first time I met her."

"Our children make us proud," Nell smiled.

"To our children!" Roland smiled, raising his teacup in a toast.

"To our children!" Nell and Bobby Lee agreed as they clinked cups.

"Snow White no! Bad kitty!" Elena scolded, picking her up before placing her down with the other cats. "I know you want to play with me, but King is here and he's, um…al-her-get to you!"

"Allergic, sweetheart!" Nell corrected, giggling. "Trying to be a mommy, aren't you, Elena?"

"I'm sorry, King," Elena said as she came back.

"It wasn't too bad," Roland assured her, stopping the sneeze that was coming. "She just wants to play with us."

"Is it okay for you to play with her?" Elena asked.

"Of course it is," Roland smiled, locating the toy he and James had made for Snow White. "Just because I can't be around cats doesn't mean I can't play with her."

"How?" Gabby asked.

"I can stand away from her and launch her feather toy...like this!" Roland drew back the long stick and cast the feather, just like he used to when he and his own father went fishing. Everyone watched as Snow White watched the feather land, then as Roland slowly drew the feather along the ground, she pounced on it.

Bobby Lee smiled as he stroked Snow White. "Oops...she's too little. We have to throw her back!"

"Daddy!" Elena giggled.

"Robert Lee Johnson, she's not a fish!" Nell chuckled, stroking Snow White gently, hearing relaxed purring.

"Amber and I thought we heard voices in here," Sofia said, feeling Snow White rub against her.

"Can I come in too?" James asked. He'd finished playing the piano, and decided to check on everyone. He'd heard about what happened with Jack, and wanted to see if the girls were all right.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Nell smiled, quoting Miranda.

"Did I hear my catchphrase?" Miranda smiled as she and Bianca entered.

"Of course! Everyone's welcome!" Bobby Lee grinned.

"Good thing you brought those extra things, Robert," Nell said, playfully messing with Bobby Lee's hair like she used to do when they were kids. "Otherwise we would have to leave."

"Sit! Snow White, sit!" Elena shouted, only to get a lick in return. "It's okay. We'll try later."

"Elena Lydia, I don't think that kitties can be trained as well as dogs," Bianca said, watching the little scene with a smile as she grabbed a cookie.

"It's okay; Snow White's still smart!" Gabby smiled, Elena nodding beside her.

"Of course she is. She just does things her own way," Bianca agreed.

"Like me!" Elena cheered.

"Definitely like you, Elena!" Sofia giggled, petting Snow White before turning to the little girl. "You know what? I have a friend with your name. In fact, I helped your mommy pick it out!"

"You did?" Elena and Gabby asked with a gasp. "How?!"

"You know Sofia's friend in Avalor?" Nell asked. "Her name was Elena too."

"I'm named after a princess?" Elena gasped.

"That's right," Bobby Lee smiled. "You and Gabby are our little princesses."

"Speaking of princesses, Helen Genevieve, I can spot sleepy children when I see them," Bianca said, pointing to Elena and Gabby, who rubbed their eyes.

"No sleepy!" Gabby pouted, letting out a yawn.

"Me neither!" Elena protested, but a yawn betrayed her.

"Oh, you're not sleepy, are you? You did have a pretty exciting day," Nell smiled as she and Bobby Lee gathered them up.

"I could stay up forever and ever!" Gabby insisted, trying not to fall asleep when she heard James start humming a song as he rubbed her back.

"Good idea, James!" Bobby Lee smiled as he carried Gabby toward the castle.

"Thank you, Mom's ear for music," James smiled as he followed with Elena.

"You are good with music," Roland smiled as he and the others went with them. "You always have been."

"Sing a kitty song?" Elena murmured as she fell asleep.

"You got it, Elena," James smiled as he started singing one of her favorite songs.

Snow White began to follow the group outside before one of the older cats gently grabbed her tail.

"Sleep with Mommy!" Snow White purred, trying to leave again. "Clover knows a shortcut! I'll be out of Mommy's room before her mommy come in!"

"That's nice, Snow White, but remember that King Roland can't be around cats," Lily Heart reminded her. "You got lucky once today, but Jagger was there to get you. You know he can't go in the castle if you do make it in, and you don't want to get your human mommy in trouble, do you?"

"Of course not!" Snow White gasped. "I don't want to hurt anyone or get her in trouble!"

"Good idea, kid," Clover agreed. "I know I shouldn't have shown you that short cut, but I was excited about all that free food I got at the tea party."

"We understand, Clover," Brook purred, knowing that Clover sometimes thought with his stomach. "But we have to think of the consequences of our actions too."

"You can see Elena any time you want when she's awake, but you have to stay here," Golden Flower added.

"Okay," Snow White agreed. She cuddled up next to Robin Wing, purring herself to sleep as she listened to her tell a story.

The End

Notes

Thanks to theblindwriter95 for working with me on this story.

Jack is a character in theblindwriter95's stories, and is used with permission, and his use of the word "sped" was seen in chapter 11 of their story Sibling Team.

James' spy stories are referenced in my stories The Enchancian Canine Caper and The Missing Memory Mystery.


End file.
